Four Weddings and a Thunderbolt
by Imogen74
Summary: Based loosely on "Four Weddings and a Funeral," this is a bit of a fairy tale AU, with Jane as an Aesir. With her friend's wedding to Fandral quickly approaching, the level headed Jane readies herself for it, but nothing prepares her for meeting the melancholic, sarcastic Prince Loki. M for some sexy stuff. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well...here we go with another. I cannot promise how often I'll be updating this, but I thought get it out there. This is loosely based on "Four Weddings and a Funeral," but I'm envisioning it to be a bit of a fairy tale. We'll see. **_

_**I'm still working on my other stories, so look for those updates!**_

* * *

_**Gareth**: A toast before we go into battle. True love. In whatever shape or form it may come. May we all in our dotage be proud to say, "I was adored once too."_

_**Tom**: Oh, I don't know, Charlie. Unlike you, I never expected "the thunderbolt." I always just hoped that, that I'd meet some nice friendly girl, like the look of her, hope the look of me didn't make her physically sick, then pop the question and, um, settle down and be happy. It worked for my parents. Well, apart from the divorce and all that._

_-"Four Weddings and a Funeral"_

* * *

In Asgard, where the suns rise with slow grace and it is nearly always day, weddings are an especially joyous occasion.

Weddings, full of song and good food, mirth and bounty springs forth, for there is no expense too much for the celebration.

Even Prince Loki, usually taciturn and a even a bit surly, enjoys the atmosphere of a great wedding. Especially if there are maids there to be enjoyed.

So it was, Jane Foster, a young Aesir, was invited to a wedding one year in her five hundredth as a citizen of Asgard. Her mother was long dead…she had been older than her father when they married, and took ill when Jane was an adolescent.

But her father remained in good health, and they enjoyed a comfortable enough living in the great country of Asgard. He, her father, Casper, was a pleasant man, and protective of his young daughter.

"Who will be there, Jane?" her father was at his desk, writing out his appointments and ledgers.

"The usual," she replied. Jane wasn't terribly set on going to this wedding…it was to be at the palace, for her friend, Else, was marrying one of Asgard's Warriors Three, Fandral, a great lover and an optimist.

"Usual? Hardly. It is to take place at the palace, is it not?"

"Well, yes," and she sat next to him at the desk.

Casper sat back and observed his child…nay…woman. "And what do you think about attending a wedding at the palace?"

"Not much," she replied. "I've been to enough weddings to know that I'm not terribly fond of them in general," she played with her hair.

"No. And you have had your share of admirers. Some of whom have sought your hand."

"So?"

"So…is it not something you desire for yourself, child?" he folded his hands in front of him, and a sad look fell upon him.

Jane shrugged. "I haven't ever given it much thought, really father. I always just supposed that one day, I'd meet someone, find him attractive, he'd find me so…and that we'd get on rather well. Not much to it, really."

"Oh, Jane. But don't you want something more? Don't you want to be swept off of your feet? Like your mother and I?"

Dad. Always a romantic. "Sure, father. But not all that much," and Jane kissed his forehead, and went into the garden.

Jane wasn't a romantic. She was practical and easy. She looked at love the same way she looked at most things in life…with a skeptical eye. Living in Asgard, at both the heart and the top of Yggdrasil, made her bold. She was a bit of a flirt, but an intellectual. She considered sex the way she considered most things: part of the natural occurrence of things, and love needn't be a part of it.

Her father would be grievously displeased if he knew these dark parts of Jane's personality. He didn't want his daughter to be considered at all loose with her ethics.

Jane didn't give it much thought, really. Whether she married or not wasn't a primary concern of hers. Asgard wasn't like other Realms. A woman could own property, so she'd never starve. A woman could live on her own without fear of societal repercussion…

Jane laid on the soft grass of the garden.

What she wanted most was to see the other Realms. She wished to explore the Nine and to taste the sweet air of newness. Asgard was lovely, to be sure. She thought it a nice enough home. But she longed for more than nice enough. She wanted some adventure, with a promise of home.

Perhaps she was being selfish.

She was alright with that.

* * *

There was a banging on his door.

Loki waved his hand lazily and the door opened.

"Morning, Loki," said Thor.

"Is it?" Loki returned, his nose in a book.

"Is it morning?" and Thor sat next across from him at the hearth.

"I don't ordinarily pay much mind to such drivel as the time of day," and he turned a page.

Thor laughed. "Are you not excited, Loki? We are losing Fandral tomorrow!"

"Losing?" he snapped the book shut and looked at his adoptive brother. "Is he going off to parts unknown among the Tree?"

"Figuratively, yes. He is wedding Else! She is lovely, is she not?"

"Marriage is hardly cause for such nonsense. He is marrying a poor-ish Aesir, they will remain in Asgard, and you will see less of him. Pity, that," and he stood, and went to procure some refreshment. "What will you do without your playmate?" and he smirked.

Thor laughed. "It is simply not a question, Loki. But I know how you enjoy these festivities."

Loki handed him a drink. "I do…but as of late, I've grown tired of them. To simply have the same faces, same drink…"

"But it won't be the same! There are other, fine Aesir attending this particular ceremony! Else is from a different part of Asgard, and she will be bringing with her some fine young stock," he smirked.

He shrugged his indifference. "I think I'll keep away. I'd rather read."

"Rather…? Do be serious."

"I am. As much as it is an enthralling notion to have more fine ladies to dance with and…" he raised his eyebrows. "…such, I grow tired of the formalities and the action in general."

Loki sipped some wine and sat down once more.

"Very well, be stubborn and taciturn. I shall be enjoying the party, with or without my melancholy brother."

"Without…!" Loki called after him and laughed.

How tiresome to be engaged in such frivolity as a wedding. He was sick of it. True, in the past, he had had his share of laughter and drink, bit more, even…but it was done with now. He needed some time to regain his sensibilities. He was not the lover Thor was, nor was he apt to engage in much libation of the alcoholic variety.

True, he had had his share of both, but he was older now. A healthy 987 years of age, and determined to make the most of it. Enough with the trysts and drunken romps!

Besides, he was too young yet to marry.

Loki smiled and sat. Yes, he was predisposed to melancholy as Thor termed it, but that was hardly the motivation here. He simply wanted some peace. Fandral was no great friend of his. Let him marry some peasant girl, what did he care for it?

* * *

Jane Foster then took to tidying the house, without giving much more thought to the approaching nuptials. Her dad was excited, to be sure. He wanted Jane to enjoy the palace and such, but ever the pragmatist, Jane desired none of it, and set about her duties.

So it was when Else came to call a few days prior to the event that she was astonished to see Jane behaving as though nothing was happening.

"Jane, what do you mean by it? I am marrying a great warrior of Asgard, and a friend to the Prince! Don't you even have a gown selected for such a happy occasion?" Else sat and stared at her friend, as Jane sketched her sky charts.

"I have a dress, Else."

"But…a new one? Of current fashion?"

Jane smirked at her. "No. Why, are you suddenly so pretentious that my old gown won't do?"

"No," she blushed. "But…it's to be at the palace Jane! The _royal palace_," she breathed.

"And what other type of palace is there?" she smirked, returning to her study.

"You're hopeless," and Else stood, hands on hips, looking down at Jane with a good bit of consternation.

"I tell you what, Else. I'll buy a hat or shawl or something, alright? Will that please you?"

Else didn't respond, but made to look as if she was leaving. "Will you be going with Darcy?"

"Mmm," Jane said.

Else nodded. "Alright. Well…I should go. I have much to do in preparation," she turned without another look, and left the garden.

Jane watched her go, and laughed softly.

Her friends were all so caught up in the silliness of weddings and marriage and the like. Jane thought it was all ridiculous beyond measure, and really wanted nothing more than to live out her days, caring for her father and keeping the house. Maybe studying the sky.

But…Else was her friend, and Jane would go.

Not before she bought the most ridiculous hat she could find, though.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one, then," Jane said to the shop lady, Ahimsa. It was a garish shawl, at least for Jane's taste; but the Aesir were ones to enjoy such a thing at a great feast and celebration. And, it did, for the most part, match Jane's dated gown.

It wasn't that she wanted to spoil things for Else, not at all. She just couldn't get excited about the same things that everyone else did.

The evening before the wedding, Jane was tending to chores in the kitchen of their cottage, when her father came in. "Evening, dear heart."

She smiled and nodded.

"I've been thinking, Jane. Thinking perhaps I should hire on some help here."

This stopped her. "What? Why?"

"Well, you are of marrying age…"

She sighed. "I have no inclination toward marriage, father."

"Well. At any rate, should you find yourself in such a state, I'm getting on in years. I could use a helper."

She shrugged. "If you like."

He smiled. "Ready for the party tomorrow?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "As ready as I imagine I'll ever be."

Casper's eyes fell a touch. "I wish I thought that you were happy."

"I _am_ happy! Just because I don't rush about in a state over gowns and beaus and such doesn't mean that I'm unhappy. It means that I'm different. I like different things," she went to her father and touched his hand.

"What do you like, Jane?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

She went to the window. "I like adventure and learning things. I want to explore Yggdrasil…to see the Realms…to touch the leaves…I want to understand things I don't understand. I want to dance on Alfheim and taste the foods of Vanaheim. I want to see Midgard's vast oceans…"

"You wish to be a nomad?" but there was a smile in his voice.

She returned it, looking back at him. "Maybe. But I'm alright with that."

She dressed in her gown, did her hair up, and threw the shawl around her shoulders. There. She looked great.

Jane smiled, pecked her father's cheek, and headed out to walk to the royal palace of Asgard.

* * *

Loki was buckling up his armor. He had been coerced into this ridiculous spectacle of a wedding. Why Odin insisted upon a wedding there, in the palace, for someone who wasn't part of the royal family, he had no idea. Thor's doing, no doubt.

He sighed heavily and looked at himself in the glass. He loathed wearing his armor for anything other than battle. And a wedding, he was reasonably sure, was no battleground.

That was his first mistake.

Loki headed down to the grand hall to wait for the Warriors Three, and had the great misfortune of seeing Sif there instead. "Good morning, SIf," he offered as a pleasant greeting.

The lady smiled, but appeared to be distracted.

"Looking for Thor?" he asked in a hushed tone.

At this, she glared. "What do you care, Loki?"

He shrugged. "You mistake me. I do not care. I merely assumed, since your primary occupations seem to include looking for Thor, ogling Thor, desperately trying to speak with Thor…" he smirked. "Seems a useless enterprise, really. He is too preoccupied with his hammer to think of you."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Mmm…" his eyes found the ceiling. "No one comes to mind. Come, Sif. I'll let you wax rhapsodic about Thor, and I'll deflate every opinion you have. That way you can cease your unending preoccupation with the fellow."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"I can, and I have."

"But why? Why do you dislike him? He only speaks highly of you."

Loki chuckled. "Because he is ridiculous, and all things ridiculous must needs be laughed at. The mere fact that he, as you said, 'only speaks highly of me' illustrates his idiocy well enough."

She shook his head. "You are impossible. You push everyone away…"

"Not far enough, evidently."

And not wanting to continue in this fashion any longer, the great lady walked away from him, advising that he partake in some mead to ease him.

Loki spotted the groom and went over to him. "Ready to face the music?" he asked.

Fandral appeared to be feeling ill. "Have you water, Loki?"

"Aye, I have. Are you unwell?" he conjured a glass and handed it to him.

Fandral drank deeply of it, then contorted a face. "That wasn't water!"

"It will settle you infinitely more effectively than any amount water will…"

And Thor arrived.

"Thor…Loki is attempting to sabotage my nuptials."

"Loki? Is this true?" Thor eyed him.

"No! Such scandalous things Fandral says when he is ill at ease!" but smiled behind their backs.

The three walked into the adjacent chapel and headed for the front, Fandral with some aid, as he was not well.

* * *

They were all standing at attention, with Thor next to Fandral, holding him as upright as possible, as the holy man droned on. It was lucky he was elderly, and that the guests were plentiful…no one noticed that Thor was keeping Fandral from falling over.

"Loki," he hissed. "Fix him."

"Me?" Loki whispered back. "How convenient, Thor, that you'd assume that I had anything to do with this."

Thor smiled at Else, who was looking positively horror struck. And out of the corner of his mouth, said. "Didn't you?"

Loki smiled. "Absolutely not."

The ceremony concluded, and Fandral was taken away for rest and for Frigga to look at him. Loki was left highly amused.

Amused, not because he had outwitted anyone, but more because he hadn't.

Thor knew Loki had drugged Fandral, but also knew that he couldn't make a scene demanding that he set him right. He had trapped him rather innocently. It was hilarious.

Loki left and went into the grand ballroom, where no one cared that the groom was less than animated. Everyone just wanted to drink.

Loki procured himself a drink, and began to walk around the periphery of the hall.

Tiresome regulars, all chatting inanely about the same tiresome things. He should merely leave. He had no desire whatsoever to engage in niceties with these Aesir.

He sipped his drink and began to head out when he spotted his brother speaking with a smallish woman. She appeared to be indifferent, and Thor was trying to keep her attention. Interesting.

He considered leaving, but there was something in her look which intrigued him (probably her disinterest in Thor), so he decided to investigate.

Loki slunk over, careful not to incite any attention, and attempted to overhear the pair's discourse.

"It is always grand to see such merriment! Always so thrilling to be in such company!"

"Hm, I suppose," replied the woman.

"Tell me. Have you been friends with the bride for long?"

_Attempting to discover some sort of connection to the lady…a paltry effort, considering her obvious indifference…_

"Yes. We've been friends for many years."

"And which young man has had the honor of escorting you to this wondrous affair for your close friend?"

Loki silently laughed.

The lady smiled through her answer. "I came with Darcy Lewis," she pointed. "Just there. And Else, while an old friend, is hardly a close one," she looked at Thor with shining eyes.

"With that…with that lady just there?" he sounded confused.

"My brother, my lady, is often indelicate. He plows through a conversation much how he plows thorough life…without comprehension, nor care, nor thoughtfulness," Loki was now in the open, and smiling broadly at the two.

"Loki," said Thor. "You overstate my clumsiness."

"Do I? Would you say, Lady…?"

"Jane," she was amused.

"Thank you. Lady Jane, would you say that my brother fussed about and mucked up any chance of winning your favor through that debacle of a conversation?"

Jane's eyes fell to the floor in an effort to hide her smile. She liked the great man, but he was a bit…persistent…for her taste. "I would say that ordinarily, I like forthrightness and bluntness, both of which your brother demonstrated in spades," and now she looked at Thor, and smiled. He was happy to receive it, and smiled back. "However, as it is, I am tired. I loathe these constraining garments, and was about to leave," and she looked at Loki, who was smirking at her oddly. "So, though your observations were apt, they were merely so as a result of circumstance, and nothing in particular your brother did, or didn't do," she smiled more broadly. "But I thank you for your amusing observations; and now, if you'll excuse me," Jane curtseyed, and nodding to them both, took her leave out of the gigantic glass doors just behind them all.

"What a fascinating creature," said Thor in her wake.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Stop there, brother. She had no interest in you. She was here with another _lady_, in case you misheard."

Thor looked at him. "Do you honestly believe that she was here in a romantic sense with that Darcy Lewis? She didn't even bid her farewell!" he nodded toward Darcy. "And observe. She is flirting with that man there."

Loki looked. "Either way, Lady Jane was not interested in your pursuit of her."

"Care to make a wager?"

His eyebrows went up. Loki did love to bet. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…let us prove that the Lady Jane is as interested romantically in Darcy Lewis as she is in _you, _and that she was more receptive to me than you credit me for."

Loki scoffed. "Deal. We can work the particulars out later," and he turned, his cape billowing behind him.

He made his way outside to the refreshing air around…

…and spotted Jane walking briskly toward the gates.

He smirked, and followed her.

"It is a pity that you didn't bid your escort a good night. She will be lamenting its absence," he called after her.

Jane turned to see Loki a few long strides away from her. She smiled. "She won't mind."

"Had I had the pleasure of escorting you," he caught up with her. "I would have been grievously disappointed in the lack of a farewell, and all of the pleasures it affords," and he began to walk toward the gates as well.

"But what pleasure," she walked beside him. "Could a farewell offer, when absence is so solemn an occasion?"

"If I need to tell you that, Lady Jane, then you have been deprived of a proper farewell all of your young life."

"Or perhaps I doubt your ability to extend one," she smiled.

"Indeed? I have had the misfortune of facing many, many farewells. I never heard any person who received one claim that they were lacking in any way."

"So says every Aesir man," Jane muttered. "And what makes your farewells so superior?"

"Care to find out?" he leered in the darkness…

It was a soft suggestion, and night's cloak did edge her forward. What harm could happen to play? He was a great flirt, and Jane was playful (as was previously noted, Jane thought of sex and everything about it pragmatically…and this, this was but a game to her).

So she stopped, and looked at him…

"Hm. I suppose I can be an impartial judge on the matter…" She stood firm and tall opposite the looming flirtatious man, who was observing her with a hint of mischievousness … and she balked a bit. What had she just agreed to?

The man took her hand, and lifting it to his lips, said, "It was a very great pleasure, Lady Jane," this, he said, without leaving her gaze, and finally dropping his eyes, kissed her hand. "I hope that we meet again quite soon," he dropped her hand, but only after he brushed his thumb across the top of her hand. His face lost its seriousness…"Well?"

Jane was looking steadily at him. She cleared her throat. "Well. That was…um…very nice."

He raised his eyebrows. "Pardon? 'Very nice?' Surely that display warrants a higher estimation than _that_ observation."

"Oh fine. It was romantic and felt sincere. I stand corrected."

Loki nodded. He liked this woman. Her mind was quick, on par with his own. "It is a desirable characteristic to be able to admit when one is bested."

"I never said that I was bested."

"No? What would you condescend to admit, then, my lady?"

Jane smiled broadly, hesitated for just a moment, then took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. No passion, no mingling of tongues, but a sound, slightly open-mouthed kiss. Pulling away, she observed, "I'll admit that I just did what you should have done to begin with," and she winked at him, and sauntered out of the gates.

Well. _That _ was unexpected, to be sure, he reflected.

Loki turned and began to walk back to the palace…the small sprites doing their dance in melodic harmony along the garden floor.

He was intrigued…

* * *

…and Jane thought it hysterical. She smiled the entire way home.

…and yes, she was a bit intrigued as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Loki was sitting at the massive table in the dining area. He was thinking about how to prove that Lady Jane wasn't interested in his brother. The issue was, was that he was no longer convinced that she had any interest in the Lady Darcy.

Not after last evening's display.

He smiled a touch. She _was_ quite a flirt, Lady Jane. He wondered at her…he really knew nothing about her.

"Good morrow, brother! How are you this fine morning?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well enough. It appears that you are in fine spirits. Tell me, who was the unfortunate lady who found herself in your chambers last evening?"

"You presume much, Loki," he said, sitting down.

Loki raised his eyebrows to welcome a contradiction. None was offered.

"I do not know the lass's name. She was from the Eastern part of Asgard. Else's country. But she made for quite a night! Eager thing, was she."

Loki rolled his eyes. "How predictably tiresome you are, Thor."

"What?"

"You flirt with Lady Jane…but since you were unable to gain her eye, you move to some more willing conquest."

"And what would you have me do? Wait around for Jane?" he paused. "What happened to you last evening? We were speaking with her, and then you disappeared."

Loki looked away. He had no desire to speak about these matters with Thor…not just yet. "I went for some air. You recall I had told you how very loathsome I now find these affairs. I simply cannot abide another wedding ceremony."

"But Loki, surely you know of the impending marriage of Lord Roni? It is to be quite the celebration."

"Roni of Alfheim? Who is the unfortunate lady?"

Thor sipped his morning brew. "I do not know her name. I understand her to be well endowed and well versed in carnal exploits."

Loki nodded. No other explanation was needed. "I suppose I'll be attending yet another such celebration, then."

"Aye. Mayhap an invitation to a willing lass wouldn't go amiss?"

"Whom do you suggest?" he smiled.

"I have no suggestion…I was merely thinking of your appetite and how it has been neglected as of late."

"Do not worry yourself over such things, brother. My concupiscence is quite well without your concern," Loki stood to leave. "When is this affair?"

"But a fortnight."

And he smiled. A fortnight. "Thank you, Thor, for your wealth of useful information," he turned and left.

This would be much easier than he thought. He would merely convince Fandral to invite some of his new bride's many friends to this wedding he would beed to attend as a courtier, and then he could see to the Lady Jane and proving her to not be interested in Thor.

Or Lady Darcy.

* * *

Jane was sitting with her father a week after the wedding at the Palace, and she was smiling to herself.

"Tell me, Jane. Your eyes have been bright with smiles all week. What happened at the wedding?" Caspar was hopeful.

"Nothing," she quickly said.

"Come, daughter. Do not attempt to fool me with your silence."

Jane sighed and sat back. "Well, I played this game…it was good fun."

"Game?"

"With an Aesir man. He thought that he could outwit me."

Caspar nodded. He saw where this was going. "And did your wit undo him?"

"Mm…a bit," her gaze fell.

Caspar regarded his daughter a moment. "You know, your mother…she believed in providence."

Jane nodded.

"She believed in the fair folk of the wood and the magic it holds. She saw them, often. She saw them the night you were born, under the southern star. She thought that it meant that your life would bear magic of its own."

"Magic is for children," she dismissed.

"And there is where you are mistaken, child. Magic is here…you have heard of the Prince? The one they call Loki? He is, they say, a great sorcerer."

"There is magic yes," she agreed. "But it is not to be wielded by us. Yggdrasil alone can do that."

"Do you not believe then, in the fairies of the wood?"

Jane shrugged, uncommitted. "I have no opinion."

He smiled. "I hope that you allow it to take you," and he rose.

"Take me? What do you mean?"

"I mean, daughter, that you allow the wonder of the world to take you to places you have only dreamed of," and with that, Caspar left.

Jane was intrigued by his speech, but also thought it a bit foolish. To believe in magic at his age! She smiled and got up herself. She would need to attend to the scrubbing and such tomorrow.

She began to ready the bread and warm the hearth. Jane wondered at Else…she hadn't had any close friends who had gotten married…and though Else wasn't that close of a friend, she rather thought that the event of her nuptials warranted a visit. After all, it had been a week.

Jane went outside to gather more kindling for the hearth. To be happily wed was not something she ever gave much consideration to. And magic! Whatever did her father mean by it?

"Jane!"

How fortuitous! Else…"Hello, Else. I was just thinking about you."

And Else opened the gate and walked inside. "Oh, Jane! What tales I need to tell you! Life on the palace grounds is something, indeed!"

"I should imagine," she grinned. "Stay for dinner, won't you Else? It'd be lovely to have you here."

"I'd love to!" she beamed…

...

"…but the Princes_ are_ regal Mr. Foster. You should allow Jane to come! And all of the nobility. It's unlike anything I've ever dreamed of."

"And you spend much time at the palace?" Caspar asked.

"Oh yes. My husband is needed by Prince Thor pretty regularly."

"What is the Prince like?"

"He's tall…blonde…very…" Else swallowed. "Well, he's got an impressive physique."

"Yes?" Jane squinted.

"Yes…and quite a flirt. He is something."

Jane's eyebrows went up. "He's a flirt, you say?" and her mind wandered to the wedding…

"Indeed he is. Prince Loki less so, but I'd say he definitely is a charmer," Else sipped her wine.

And Jane looked at her father, swallowing. _It couldn't have been_…"Else…does Prince Loki have black hair?"

"The blackest raven black I've seen."

"And rather tall?"

"Nearly as tall as his brother."

Jane downed her wine.

"Jane?" asked her father.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

_Perfectly so…except that I just found out I made a fool of myself in front of both of Asgard's princes. _"Fine," she smiled. _And shamelessly kissed one of them. _

"What do you say then, Sir Foster? Will you give Jane leave to attend the wedding?"

Jane snapped out of her reverie. "Wedding?"

"Jane! Have you been listening? I'm here to invite you as my guest to the wedding of Roni and his fiancee. They are to be married here, as it is an affair of the state."

"I rather thought that a marriage was a personal event, and that the state should stay well away," muttered Jane.

But Else took some issue and pressed on. "When someone with as much influence in Yggdrasil as Roni of Alfheim is to be married, it concerns everyone," Else returned, but then she softened. "Do come, Jane. It'd be lovely to have you there."

Jane rolled her eyes at Else's arrogance and smugness, but smiled at her genuine wish for her to go. "Well…"

"You could be my guest especial," she added.

Jane curled a smirk. "Well, since you put it _that_ way," sarcasm dripping from her lips. "What do you say, father? Another wedding?"

Else clapped her hands together. "And we could go to market for a new dress!"

Her eyes snapped to her. "New dress?"

"Come Jane! You really ought to get a new frock. Two weddings in one month…you cannot keep being seen in that same drab dress."

"And why not, Else? What's wrong with my drab dress?"

Else sighed. "Sir Foster. Make her see sense. Jane needs a new dress."

"Something new _would_ be nice, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. It looked as though she would be going to yet another wedding and in a new dress, no less.

* * *

Though she wasn't eager, she was willing. And when she pulled the dark blue gown up her body, she smiled. Sometimes, Jane thought, getting dressed up for things was rather nice.

She applied some color to her face and kissing Caspar, left.

She wondered at her predicament, for she was quite positive that the Princes would both be at the wedding. How would she behave following such a display?

She wouldn't think anything of it, that's what. She hadn't known that they were the Princes (she quickly dismissed any notion that she _should_ have known). So Jane, deciding not to take transport, but walking to the palace, felt quite good about things.

Until she walked in and remembered just how much she hated weddings.

The place was already hot, and she felt slightly sick from the warmth. She looked around to see if she could spot Else…

"Well, Lady Jane. I was wondering if we'd meet here."

Jane turned.

Prince Loki.

"Funny. I hadn't given it a thought."

He smirked. "No? Whom were you scouting for just now?"

"Not you," she smiled.

"I didn't presume to believe that it was me…however, if you were looking for my brother…"

"No. I was looking for Lady Else, actually. She had invited the Lady Darcy and myself, and being brought up properly, I was looking for them both."

Loki's chin fell a touch examining her. She was spry. "It does you credit to recognize good breeding. Even more that you see it reflected in your own temperament," he offered her his arm, and raising his eyebrows when Jane looked at him crookedly, she accepted it, and began to walk with him. "However," he amended. "In order to be considered a true lady, one must really have a thorough knowledge of all whom they deal with."

Jane swallowed. He knew that she didn't know who he was. "I don't think that that has any bearing on whether or not one is worthy of the term "'lady.'"

"Indeed? What would you say about a lady who flirts shamelessly with a Prince?"

Jane's face lost all color. "Well…"

"And what would you say of a lady who not only flirts, but also steals an embrace with yet another Prince?" he smirked, paused, then continued. "Furthermore, what would you say about a so-called Lady who had no idea who her Princes were?"

"I'd say…" her mouth was dry.

"That that Lady preferred the company of other ladies, mayhap?"

Jane stopped to look at him. "Is that so?" she smiled.

He cocked a brow. "I'm afraid that I do not have an answer. Only the Lady in question has…"

Jane lowered her eyes. This _was_ good fun. She began to walk once more toward the great hall where the ceremony would be held. She smiled, and not looking at Loki, said, "I have heard that our Prince possesses great power. That he is a seidr-wielder such as the Nine has never known…"

"One of the Princes is, to be sure."

"And does the magic this Prince owns, does it include the Sight?"

"Not as I understand it, no. That belongs to our Queen alone."

Jane nodded, and turned to him. "Then I would say that the Prince who embraced this Lady in question should have behaved more genteel…more fitting for the station he inhabits. I would say that the Prince used this Lady ill, and that she now has every right to strike him as she sees fit; I would go so far as to say that the Lady should not be the subject of idle and nefarious plots betwixt the Princes, for it is a pathetic enterprise, and not worthy of their respective titles."

They were standing quite close, and the crowd was milling about…there were many voices filling the hall, but Loki and Jane stood facing one another, oblivious to all but the other. "Quite the speech, my Lady," he said. "Are you certain that _you_ do not possess the Sight?"

"I am a skeptic in such things," she returned.

"Is that so?" he observed her with doubt.

She nodded.

And he leaned in…

…and his mouth was at her ear, "Well, my Lady Jane, you should be taught obedience to your Prince…but since this is a wedding, I shall leave it at this," he kissed her cheek, took her hand, and looked at her steadily.

She felt his breath on her neck, it sent a shiver down her spine, and she nearly grabbed his shoulders to allow her purchase.

She hardly knew what was happening, and he was gone, her hand holding something…

A locket.

She opened it.

_In the garden. After the couple's dance…do not mention this to anyone_

A slip of paper was in her hand, and the locket disappeared.

Just like magic.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire wedding was a bit of a blur. Being who she was, Jane was attempting to be as cool-minded as possible. She wouldn't be distracted by some idle note a Prince who played with "magic" gave her.

She was a strong minded Aesir woman.

Jane Foster sipped sweet wine following the ceremony.

"Jane!" Darcy called.

Jane turned, smiling at her. "Hello, Darcy. Have you seen Else?"

"No!" Darcy gasped. "Bit rude, don't you think? She invites us to this thing, then she's nowhere. Probably off against some wall with her new husband."

Jane smirked. "Maybe," she muttered.

"Well," Darcy began. "You look nice, Jane. New dress? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Why does everyone care about my dress?"

"Does everyone?" she touched the material.

"It's been a topic recently," but Jane wasn't looking at Darcy anymore. Prince Thor was approaching.

Jane smiled at him, and Thor returned it. "Lady Jane! You're here!" he side-eyed Darcy a moment.

"I am, yes. Your Majesty, this is Lady Darcy," she held Thor's gaze a moment, then turned to Darcy.

The Prince never took his eyes from Jane. They had never been formally introduced, which meant that somehow she had become privy to the rouse he had begun. "Are you here together?" Thor asked.

"No," Jane smiled.

"Well, in that case, the couple's dance is about to end. Care to?" he held his hand out to Jane.

Jane smirked. "I'd love to," and she took his hand.

Darcy was left open-mouthed at the exchange.

The pair went onto the dance floor at the center of the great hall. He twirled Jane around, and she was all smiles.

"Have you seen my brother, my Lady?" he asked her.

"Not since I arrived," Jane responded.

He pulled her close, for he was certain that Loki would be watching. "You are lovely, my Lady," his voice lowered in her ear.

Jane didn't particularly like where this was headed, and drew herself away a bit. "There is nothing particularly lovely about me, Your Majesty. Though I thank you for your kind words."

"I wasn't being kind," he smirked.

"I was," and Jane pulled away altogether. "I should go. I thank you heartily for the dance."

Jane left him there, a bemused look upon his countenance.

* * *

Ridiculous man! Ridiculous royalty! They think her an idiot, and she will not suffer their ridicule. Jane Foster didn't stop to look for Else pinned against some wall with Fandral. She didn't bother to look for Darcy.

No…she was angry, and she stomped off toward the main entrance to leave.

And before she knew what was happening, a hand was wrapped around her wrist, pulling her away from the door. Jane turned, and saw Loki leading her to a dark passageway. "Unhand me at once!" she spat.

"Cease your contemptuous objections. I had asked you to find me after the couple's dance. Would you disobey your Prince?"

"I would if the Prince was a manipulator and a liar," and her eyes were wild and her breath heavy.

Loki let go, almost daring her to leave. "I did not manipulate you, Lady Jane."

"No?"

"No. You were simply unaware of the goings on. It isn't _my_ fault that you don't know whom you serve."

"I serve no one but myself."

"You knew who I was and who my brother was when you arrived. _Now_ who is the liar, hm?" he smirked in the darkness.

Jane swallowed. "Well, you and your brother the Prince were up to some misdeeds…something was amiss."

"And you certainly were up to something as well…you took his proffered hand quite quickly to the dance floor."

"Can I disobey my Prince?" she chided.

"Would you be so fickle as to choose which Prince to obey?"

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "_You_ hadn't revealed yourself."

"I did," and he stepped toward her.

"It was a veiled revelation at best. Hardly an ample one befitting a Prince of Asgard."

Loki raised his chin. "And now you insult my station. I could have you executed for such defiance."

"Do it," Jane laughed. "I would dearly love to see the reason recorded for such a thing."

Loki crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, Lady Jane," his mood decidedly less dark. "It seems I have underestimated you. Have at my brother, if you are determined to win him."

"I'm not in the habit of winning any man. They are tiresome, stubborn creatures. Not worth the trouble, really."

"And so, you are instead, determined to have solitude."

"If I can," she smiled.

Loki considered her. He waved his hand in the hallway, light emanating from his palm. And when he opened it, a flower was in his hand. He gave it to Jane. "One such as yourself should surely enjoy some beauty in their solitude."

Jane looked at him crookedly. "Such as myself?"

"You have fire, Jane," and it was the first time he had called her such.

"So?"

"So…let it burn," Loki took her hand and kissed it.

And he swept passed her in the corridor.

How could she leave now?

She wouldn't have him think her a coward. She was much too proud for that. What's more, she _wasn't_ a coward. Jane was never fearful of anything.

And now one Prince she had abandoned on the dance floor, the other she insulted beyond measure.

She had made a mess of things.

Jane was holding onto the flower as she wound her way back into the great hall. She swallowed her nerves…she would need to try to explain.

"Jane! You ran off quite quickly," Darcy's voice sounded in her ear.

"Hello Darcy. Have you seen Prince Thor?"

"No. And you've been holding out on me! You didn't tell me you knew the Prince!"

"No..well…" she was scanning the room.

There.

They were whispering together…in the corner.

* * *

"…she isn't with Darcy, Loki."

Loki was pressed against the wall, listening to his brother with some annoyance. "I know it."

"You do. Do you know that she agreed to dance with me?"

He looked at Thor. "Mm, yes. I suppose that means we should be expecting a happy announcement soon?"

"No. But it _does_ suggest that she is at least marginally interested in me…does it not?" he sounded hopeful.

And Loki couldn't decide if he sounded hopeful because he honestly liked Jane, or because he wanted to best Loki. "If you like, brother."

"What do you think of her, Loki?"

He looked away, and he spotted the Lady in question approaching them. "I think that she is a very fine Lady, and whatever is wanting in her demeanor can be settled with a proper spanking."

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed. "That is rather untoward…" but noticed that he was smirking, looking passed him.

"Your brother believes that I require some discipline, Prince Thor. What so you say to that?"

Thor turned to see the Lady in question next to him smiling. "My Lady, do forgive my brother. He is often quite improper."

"I am nothing of the sort, Thor. I merely speak my mind. Not unlike our Lady here."

Jane blushed. "I have behaved in a manner which would make my mother ashamed. Please, do forgive me," she looked at them both, curtsying.

"Nothing to forgive, my Lady," Thor replied.

"Is that so? Tell me, if our Lady was a gentleman, would we not be cross?" Loki observed, as Jane rose. "If she was a servant, would we not discipline her?"

"Loki…"

"It is alright, Your Majesty," Jane began…and turning to Loki. "What do you recommend as a proper punishment for my unseemly behavior?"

Loki smiled. "Nothing would be more heinous than to watch another display of my brother's attempt to dance. He is as graceful as a biglesnipe, and you must dance it through."

"You want me to dance with the Prince?" her face was crooked in disbelief.

And Thor laughed uncomfortably. "Loki, you are amusing. There is nothing wrong with how I dance."

"Nothing, indeed, if you were an ape."

Jane stifled a laugh.

"Come, my Lady. Let us dance and silence his tongue," Thor held out his hand. and Jane received it once more, placing her flower in the belt of her gown.

And once more that evening, Jane was carried off by the behemoth…he wasn't the best partner she had ever had, but he wasn't the "ape" Loki had called him, and she smiled at the recollection.

"I would dearly love to hear what causes that smile to turn on your face," he said in a low voice.

Jane's eyes snapped to him, and she cleared her throat. "I was merely reflecting on your aptitude on the dance floor," she lied.

…and the guests all wondered at who this Lady was who had managed _two_ dances with the Prince.

And Loki slunk around the periphery, never taking his eyes from the pair…

He slipped outside when the dance had concluded, and no one noticed his departure.

Except Jane. "Thank you, your Majesty. You dance quite well, despite your brother's objections."

"Would you accompany me for some refreshment, Lady Jane?"

"I'm well, thank you…I only require some air," she wrenched her hand from his grasp.

"Air? But then I'll join you," he insisted.

"No no…other ladies wish their turn. I mustn't be the only lady here tonight to enjoy you as their partner! There will be an uprising. How could I live with myself if I caused Asgard to fall into civil war?" and she hurried off to find Loki.

…and Thor watched her go, an air of confusion on his face.

Jane's shoes clicked their speed, announcing her presence to the gardens outside. She scanned the darkness looking for the Prince.

Why she was so eager to find him, she couldn't rightly say.

"He was as dreadful as I claimed, then. You are in a rush to escape him," his voice sounded from the dark.

Jane turned in a whir and spotted him, obscured as he was by the gloom. "Your Majesty…"

"Loki," he replied.

Jane nodded. "Thank you," and she approached. "Do allow me to explain…"

"Something has ignited your passion, Jane. Did I insult you in some way…? For you would not be here otherwise."

Damn he was good. "Well, no. Not as such. But I honestly feel as though I owe you an explanation for my rash behavior."

"And which behavior are you referring to?" he stepped further into the dark, Jane following. "The time you insulted me? The time you lied so abhorrently? Or the time you kissed me unabashedly?"

Jane blushed heavily. "All of it, I imagine."

He smirked. "You are amusing, Jane. Tell me, how do you propose to explain away all of this? I am eager for your answer, for I am guilty of many an infraction as well."

"I am stubborn and hot headed. And I never meant any harm, despite my many faults."

Loki folded his hands behind him and nodded, though he doubted she would be able to see him.

She continued. "And I apologize, most ardently…please forgive me."

"I suppose…" he began. "I can forgive you…"

"Thank you."

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"Dance with me."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Of course," and she turned to walk back to the party.

"No," he took her hand, stopping her. "Here."

"Here?" she looked around.

"Aye, my Lady," and he pulled her close. "Here."

"But…"

"Are you fearful it will be considered improper?"

"No," she quickly replied. "I simply cannot hear any music."

She saw him smile a touch, and he took his right hand, his left still on her waist, and waved it…

…and a soft glow began to form in the air around them…a tune emanated all around…it seemed as though the very ground was singing.

Magic.

Jane swallowed.

And Loki took her and began to move to the music.

And Jane was lost in the moment, she felt his warmth close to her, but she didn't dare look at him fully. He moved fluidly…as though he were swimming in the very air…

Jane didn't need to strive to keep up, it was easy to do. He guided her effortlessly.

And slowly, softly, the music ebbed…and Jane dropped her hands from him. When she looked at him, he was looking at her steadily.

"Thank you, Loki," she said.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure," he responded lowly. "And now, I suppose, I should forgive you."

Jane nodded. "If you see fit," but there was a playfulness in her voice.

Loki cocked a brow, and took the flower from the belt of her frock. He waved his hand over it, and it altered its color. He handed it back to her. "The time is late…"

"What did you do to it?" she examined the flower.

"Nothing of consequence," he took her hand. "Do you recall, Jane, that evening a week or so ago, when you behaved so rashly that you kissed a perfect stranger?"

"I don't recall that person being a perfect stranger, but I remember what you are referring to, yes," she swallowed once more.

"Would you call us strangers now?"

"No," her voice barely audible.

"No," he replied…

…and he touched her face with his fingertips, graced his thumb over her lips…and eyes falling to the covetous blooms, claimed them in his mouth.

And this time it wasn't bashful, this time he opened her mouth, and sought her tongue.

And they mingled apprehensively at first, but before long, Jane deepened it…and threaded her fingers in his hair.

They lazed on for a few moments, hands exploring the safe spots betwixt them…and Jane pulled away, eyes heavy with desire, Loki panting a touch.

Jane blushed deeply. Her eyes fell. "I should go."

"Aye. They will wonder what happened to you."

"To you, more likely."

"No one wonders at me, Jane," he smiled, and his own gaze fell.

"I do," she whispered.

His eyes flicked to hers, but she stepped backward, and turned, left the garden.

…and Loki felt suddenly cold.

So he returned to the party, the music's dissonance penetrating his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane did her best to forget what had transpired between her and Prince Loki. He was, after all, a Prince. She was not.

Well, she would need to be a Princess.

She wasn't that, either.

She chastised herself repeatedly for her rash behavior. What he must think of her! A brazen hussy, no doubt.

She was torn between marching right over to the palace and explaining herself and moving from her home altogether in mortification. But there was her father to consider…

"Jane, did you run to market like you said you would?" Caspar was entering the kitchen where his daughter was sitting, staring off into space.

She was doing that a lot lately.

Jane started and stood. "No," and she began to scrub. "No…I've been…erm…"

"Jane."

"…washing. Really, father, you'd think Grandmama never taught you a thing."

"Jane."

"Wait until we see her again! I'll have much to relate," she dumped the water and began to smooth her hair, looking flustered.

"Jane. Tell me what's going on."

"On?" and a look of complete and utter false innocence crept along her features.

"Yes. Take care, daughter. I know you quite well."

Jane sighed. Looked at him. Looked away. "You'll think ill of me, my father."

"Never, child."

Jane rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "I've festered in platoon muse…"

"What?"

She dropped her hands. "I've kissed a prince."

"You've…?"

"Yes! And I'm so ashamed! And not once, but twice! I've behaved horrendously."

Caspar smiled. "That's hardly horrendous, daughter. Did the Prince return your kiss?"

"Well…" she thought about it. "A bit."

"Princes are given to such things," he nodded. "I wouldn't concern myself over it. They are fickle and odd," he stood. "Now, promise me that you'll give no more thought to this."

Jane nodded.

And she didn't. Not really.

The next few weeks she busied herself as best she could, going about her normal business…

…but she couldn't help but think about the last exchange she and Loki had…

_Jane blushed deeply. Her eyes fell. "I should go."_

_"__Aye. They will wonder what happened to you."_

_"__To you, more likely."_

_"__No one wonders at me, Jane," he smiled, and his own gaze fell._

_"__I do," she whispered. _

And she did.

She did wonder at him, for he was a fascinating specimen. What did he mean that no one wonders at him? How could they not?

Honestly, she thought he must have been jesting.

But he seemed to be sincere, so melancholic in his observation…_no one wonders at me…_

She wished to discover what he meant.

Perhaps she would.

But she was a commoner. A commoner didn't merely walk up to the palace uninvited, request an interview with a Prince!

She mildly supposed that an occasion to return to the palace would present itself soon enough.

She wasn't prepared for the wait.

* * *

It was as summer was falling into autumn's death. It was when everything was turning into a gorgeous sickness, that Darcy paid a visit to the Foster's home.

"Jane! You have been absent. What do you mean by it?"

Jane was darning a stocking. "I mean to keep to myself."

Her friend smiled. "But then, what of your social circles? Else misses her friend, and I daresay, so do I."

"My social circles," and Jane snipped a loose thread. "I'm sure are faring quite well in my dearth."

"That is cruel," Darcy sipped a drink. They were sitting outside the house, on an obliging bench. "We have often wondered at you."

Jane shrugged her indifference. "Well, please accept my apologies. I never meant to leave you all so bereft."

"Tell me, Jane. Have you heard?"

"Heard?" she stitched.

"Yes. Our Prince is engaged."

Jane ceased her work. She swallowed. "Engaged?"

"Indeed, yes. I understand that there will be an announcement forthcoming. A large affair is to be expected, I imagine."

"Yes," Jane nodded. "I'm sure."

"Speaking of our Princes, did you ever speak to him again?" Darcy whispered.

"Him?" Jane snapped out of her reverie.

"Prince Thor?"

"Oh…no. Not since…" ah. Darcy thinks that she is regretting Thor.

"But Jane…"

"Never mind, Darcy. Everything will be alright. Should we, as commoners, expect an invitation?"

Darcy shrugged. "If Else has any say. She doesn't much like the nobility. She says that they are arrogant."

"Of course they are," Jane quipped. "They are by definition, arrogant. They couldn't be effective rulers otherwise."

Darcy smiled. "Will you go, if you are invited, then?"

"I suppose," she sighed. "If I have nothing else to do."

Darcy gasped.

Jane laughed.

* * *

…and Loki remained impassively stoic. Thor was bustling about in a tether; Loki found this to be ridiculous. "Come man. What are you on about now?"

"A wedding! Brother! What can you mean, what am I on about?" and he adjusted his belt.

"Aye. Some exchange of vows, that sort of thing," and he smoothed his coat.

"How can you be so dismissive? It is a life altering experience."

"Only if one allows it to be," Loki replied, and smirking, left his brother there.

And Loki left his brother in a tither, and he walked off to the hall where much splendor was in display.

For a crowned Prince of Asgard was to be wed! It was a matter of such importance, Loki wondered that perhaps, there should be more…

More what, though, exactly?

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He couldn't deny that he had wondered at the Lady Jane Foster these many weeks past, though he was loathe to inquire about her. It would seem odd indeed, to have any inclination toward her, given that he was a Prince, she a commoner. It would suit Odin ill to allow a son of his to be preoccupied with such a person.

Let it be known that the King was a snob.

…and, for all intents and purposes, his sons were as well.

But Loki had softened a bit, Thor alongside him. No longer did they feel so superior to their fellow Aesir.

No longer had the mask of cold indifference grace their visages.

Thor had softened in light of many a lass's attentions.

Loki had by virtue of one.

And therein lied the difference between them…Thor enjoyed many eyes upon him, admiring him and engaging in banter. Loki preferred the idolatry of one person.

But he certainly didn't have anyone's admiration. He walked out into the garden, fatigued already by the pomp and circumstance.

He had always felt the indifference of his father, the King. He had his mother's love, but she wasn't as lavish with her affections as the King was toward Thor.

He longed for one person to love him unconditionally (though he had it, he was Loki, and desired something more…no…something _different_).

Thus began the harsh realization of Loki Odinson. He was no better than anyone, not really. He longed for that affection, too. He longed to be adored…if only to claim that yes, he had been adored once, too.

* * *

"Jane! Hurry, now!" Caspar was yelling at his daughter, for the ceremony was to begin shortly.

"I don't think I'll go, father. I'm not feeling well."

"What?" he muttered, and ascended the stone stairs. He spotted Jane lying on the bed, curled up as though ill. "Jane?"

"Yes?" her voice now muffled slightly.

"Jane…what is the matter?"

"I'm tired, father. And I'm not feeling well," she flopped onto her back.

"It does no good to avoid a situation which might cause one pain. Best to just face it."

"I'm not afraid," she answered with heat.

"I didn't say that you were."

"You might as well had," and she sat up. "I don't care if he gets married. It's his business, after all. Nothing to me."

"No."

"No," she held her father's gaze steadily. "After all, I'm certain that he is marrying for state matters, anyway," she said it to console herself, really.

"Actually," and Caspar swung his coat on. "I understand that he is marrying for love, much to the High King's chagrin. Though I also understand that our Queen was persuasive and made Odin see sense. Love is a much more powerful thing than any affairs of the state."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes," and he winked at her and left.

Jane fell back once more and sighed. Her father was right, though she honestly hated that he was. She hated that he was right. She hated that she shouldn't be allowing her fancy for an engaged Prince dictate her actions, but she was.

She was, and she seethed.

She had avoided all talk of the wedding...she had not bothered to open the invitation, nor speak of it with anyone. She kept to herself, desperately trying to avoid all of it.

What was becoming of her? How had this happened? How had she fallen down this hole and not realized it?

She wasn't in love, that she knew.

She was intrigued. Attracted. Smitten.

And Jane laughed a touch. She was smitten! How ridiculous.

But she shouldn't allow any of this to get in the way of her beloved reason. Jane wasn't like that. She was better than this.

She sat up with resolve and swallowed hard.

…and she readied herself for the wedding.

* * *

It is a mistake made often enough, that when one thinks thing will progress one way, and then they don't, that somehow it is the fault of the observer.

It isn't.

Jane walked into the Great Hall of the Palace, having done herself up with care and precision, and found her father. "Here I am," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled. "But you missed the ceremony. It was fantastic."

"Oh," her eyes fell. It must have just ended, for the chairs were still about, and people were only beginning to rise.

No sign of any Princes or Princesses.

Jane took Caspar's arm and allowed herself to be guided away.

"These events are becoming tiresome," Jane observed. "This is the third wedding I've attended in as many months," she took a glass of sweet wine from an obliging table.

"Aye, but the first two were in quick succession, daughter. It has been some time since you enjoyed such an affair."

Jane coughed. "Indeed."

And Darcy did present herself to the pair. "Hello, Sir Foster. Jane!" she turned. "Was that not the very best ceremony we've witnessed! So regal! So perfect! And they are a stunning couple."

"I missed it," was her abbreviated reply.

"Missed it! What do you mean?"

She cleared her throat. "I think that I'll go."

"But you only just arrived!" Darcy protested. "I know that you two had enjoyed some conversation, a few dances…"

And Jane sighed, and looked away, for the crowd suddenly erupted into a frenzy.

The Princes had arrived, and standing in between them was a striking woman. The newly crowned Princess.

"There is Princess Sif," observed Caspar.

Jane swallowed and examined her…tall, with dark hair…a warrior's face…but quite beautiful.

She backed away, and edged her way out…she wouldn't bear witness at all to the display of newlywed bliss. She had come, she had done her duty to Asgard. That would need to suffice.

She was no masochist.

Jane turned and left.

Her regard was unremarkable, but it was there. It couldn't be denied, despite her insistence.

But how foolish she was! To think, she, Jane Foster, could win the eye of a Prince!

She had rendered herself utterly foolish.

This was not to be born…! …and she left the Palace proper.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Jane started and turned. She spotted Prince Loki only about ten feet from where she stood. "I…forgive me, Your Majesty. I am unwell, and need to return home posthaste."

"We are back to 'Your Majesty', are we?" he stepped toward her.

Jane stepped back. "Well, you are my Prince, are you not?"

"Aye…but I thought that we had dispensed of all such formalities and enjoyed some familiarly," and he stepped toward her again, but with more purpose.

"Such things should no longer exist between us."

Loki's face contorted a bit in confusion. "Have I unwittingly offended you, my Lady?"

"No."

"Have I overstepped my bounds?"

"No, but I fear that speaking to me now might do just that if we continue on in this manner."

Loki shook his head. "Lady Jane. What do you mean?"

"I am not in the habit," she began with resolve. "Of engaging in banter, nor cavorting in any fashion, with married men."

His chin dipped. "Well, it is fortunate that no married man is present."

Jane laughed heartily. "Oh, do not play me for a fool, Your Majesty. Do you think me vapid? Do you think me dull?! I'll not be the subject of your idle ridicule. I am not that type of Lady," and she turned and began to walk away.

But Loki materialized in front of her.

Damn! Magic.

"Jane Foster. I do not think you any of these things, but tell me, do you believe me to be married?"

"Of course I do!" she replied exasperatedly.

"Why?"

"Why?" she laughed. "A Prince of Asgard was married, was he not? She is lovely, Your Majesty. She will make you a fine wife. Quite the warrior, she appears to be. Your battle of wits will not end with her, I'm sure," she went to walk around him.

But he prevented her by holding her arm. "Princess Sif is my brother's bride."

She stopped. "Excuse me?"

"She married my brother," he smiled. "There are _two_ Princes, you know. Though it warms me to think that you only considered _me_ Asgard's Prince."

"Your brother…?" she breathed.

"Aye, my Lady," his eyes dropped, his hand fell from her arm.

…and all her worries and concern…everything that had weighted her down these past weeks lifted, and in her relief…

…all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane thought that she heard singing…

But that couldn't be right.

Singing…?

Open your eyes, Jane.

And so she did as her inner Jane told her…

It took her a moment to sort through what it was that she was seeing…

There was dim firelight…the room was cool, but comfortable. There was a massive bed she was laying on…Jane rolled onto her back and sat up.

"It wouldn't do to move so suddenly, Lady Jane."

Her eyes snapped across the room.

And there sat Prince Loki.

Jane swallowed, but her mouth was dry. "Your Majesty, I…"

He stood and began to walk toward her. "I thought that we had settled this, my Lady. You are to call me Loki," and he sat on the edge of the bed.

Jane moved away a touch, unsure of his purpose. "Thank you, Loki," his name felt strange on her tongue. "But what happened? Why am I here?" she paused. "_Where_ am I?"

"That, Jane, is quite a lot of questions," and he stood now, his hands behind his back, and he walked toward the massive window. "But I shall do my best to answer," he paused, then turned toward her once more, a small smile on his face. "Firstly, you fainted…overcome, no doubt, by the activity of the reception and the swiftness of your pace as you left it. Second, you are here because I brought you here," he paused, smiling a bit more broadly. "Lastly, you are in my chambers."

Jane paled. She shook slightly. This wouldn't do. "I'm…"

"Yes."

Her hands went to her face and she rubbed it. "Oh Norns! What a mess," she stopped and swung her legs over the bed, making to stand…but she felt light headed once more and she sat back down on the bed.

Loki went to her and conjured a glass. "I would advise you not to jostle about so, Jane. You are in no state for such activity."

"I'm fine," she eyed the liquid dubiously.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No sir, I do not. You are, they say, mischievous and cunning. What sort of concoction is in that glass? Surely my liquid downfall."

He laughed and knelt before her. "Do listen to reason, it is but water," and he sipped it, then offered her the glass with eyebrows raised.

"And what will my father say when he discovers I was in the Prince's chambers? What will the Aesir say when they find out this Prince was alone in his rooms with a commoner?"

"They need never find out," he replied lowly.

Jane didn't like this, nor did she care for that look upon his face.

All of her previous infatuation was abandoned in light of this predicament…"Thank you many times over, Your Majesty, but I really must go."

"But why? You are unwell. Let us dispense of all this idle formality we are continually engaged in and get to the material point."

"Which is?" she almost dared him.

"We are attracted to one another."

"Your Majesty…."

He silenced her by placing his finger to her lips. "Come now, Jane. We are both adults here. Give yourself permission to behave as such."

She slapped his hand away. "I do not need to give myself permission. I am perfectly aware of all of my abilities, desires, and whatever else you fancy you think you understand," she rose from the bed.

"Is it Thor?"

"I beg your pardon?" she whirled around to face him, and she found a sad look upon his countenance.

"Do you care for Thor?" he rose now.

Jane laughed. "Thor? Prince Thor?"

"I believe there is only one Thor, my Lady."

"No. I do not care for Thor. I don't even know him."

"What is it then?" he practically whispered.

"Do you honestly believe that just because you are a _Prince_ and you are _attractive_ you can win any maid with a bit of sarcastic remarks and sidelong glances?" she laughed.

"No," he swallowed.

And he waved his hand.

And they were standing in a vast garden…the pulse of the music still singing its cadence in the air.

Her eyes scanned the scene. "What…?"

"Magic."

"Stop that," she pointed at him.

"Stop what?"

"_Doing_ that. Magic and such. I don't believe…"

"You are free to go, my Lady. No one is stopping you."

Jane's chin lifted a touch. "I know that."

Loki smirked…and he began to walk toward her. He held her gaze, until he didn't, and made a circle around her with his movement. "You don't believe in magic…?"

"No," she hadn't meant to have her voice waver as it did.

She felt his presence close in…he was behind her. "What is that, then?"

She looked where he indicated, and she spotted what appeared to be tiny dots of light flying close to the ground. "Fire grubs."

"They don't fly."

"No. Well, what do you say that they are, since you are so smart?"

"Fairies," and he went over, bent down, and picked up one of the tiny creatures…

…except, when Jane looked at it…him…he wasn't so tiny. "Fairies," she whispered, and went to touch his wing. "Ouch! He bit me!" Jane looked at Loki accusingly.

"He did not. He is protected by fierce magic…his wings are delicate, so if you, or any person touches them, you'll feel a sting," his breath was brushing her face.

"Oh."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly not believe in magic?"

Jane closed her eyes. She wasn't certain any longer. Not of this, not of anything. The only thing that she was certain of was that she was being overwhelmed by the night…the atmosphere…the…"Part of me doesn't."

"Which part is that?"

"The part telling me to leave right now," she whispered.

His fingertips bushed her forearm softly. "Jane, do not deny that there is something here…I know that you have felt it, too."

She wasn't facing him, so he didn't see her swallow, close her eyes, lick her lips. She exhaled softly…

What was she afraid of…?

Of being hurt, if she was honest. There _was_ something there between her and the Prince, and she didn't want to open herself up to any sort of vulnerability. She was stronger than that.

But why shouldn't she enjoy his attentions? He gave them freely enough.

Because, reason demanded, Jane was a commoner, he was royalty, and those two things never ever mixed romantically. He would have his fill of her, and then leave. And she would have a broken heart to nurse as well as a soiled reputation to suffer.

Jane's back straightened, and she turned toward him. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for pointing out my error in refusing to believe that such things as Fairies exist, for I was clearly mistaken. But now I really must return to the party, for in case you hadn't heard, our Prince has married his love. It is a great celebration."

Loki's look betrayed confusion.

He wasn't accustomed to being dismissed, let alone by a maiden. What had he done, really, to incite these contemptuous words?

"You'll forgive me, my Lady, if it was presumptuous of me to take you to my rooms. I was merely attempting to avoid questions concerning your health," _and I rather thought that you had fainted from relief that I was not married._

"Oh, yes. Ending up in the room of a Prince isn't cause for question. There's nothing scandalous about that whatsoever," she replied with heat.

"I was not going to speak of it with anyone, obviously," he glared at her.

"You cannot know who lurks in the many passageways of the palace!"

"I can, for in case it has escaped your meager attention, I am a sorcerer!"

"Meager attention! I study things you have no hope to ever understand! And your sorcery cannot allow you to see through walls! We might have been discovered! But you have no worry there, for you would merely be having your way with a common country girl, but I would be ruined! The shame my father would experience!" she was gesticulating wildly, and her eyes shone with passion. "No one would look at me the same. I would be a common whore, and you would move on untouched by the entire experience. One night of pleasure for you would mean my utter undoing."

She had taken a few steps backward in her frantic speech, and noticed that his mouth hung slightly open.

"You thought that I meant to seduce you."

"Well? Of course I did," and she rolled her eyes.

"But I rather thought that this was a mutual regard," his eyes fell.

"No one would see it as a mutual regard, Loki," and he looked at her as she said his name. "No one would think, oh. He cares for her or whatever. Everyone would think that you were chasing your pleasure, and I, intoxicated by the attention of a Prince, happily gave in."

He nodded. "You have your pride to consider."

And Jane felt rage boil up inside of her. How dare he accuse her of being prideful! How dare he behave this way!

And her hand flew up to slap his face.

But he grabbed it before she made contact. "You do not want to do that, Lady Jane."

Her breath was heavy. She was glaring at him menacingly.

He saw her mouth slightly open…

He swallowed.

And he took a chance and claimed it.

There was some tiny part of Jane which was telling her to stop. It was saying that she should pull away, cease this display.

But that was silenced and she moaned slightly into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and felt every inch of her he could manage with his hands.

The moment felt right…it begged no reconsideration. And Jane lost herself in it…

And not much time had passed when she felt her back being pressed to a tree, though Loki had never left her mouth…He pressed himself against her, and she felt his arousal. At this, she pulled herself away.

"Loki," she breathed.

He was at her neck. "I do love to hear you say my name," he responded.

"We need to stop."

"Aye, that we do," but his fingers were tracing her breasts, his mouth kissing her jawline…

She placed the palms of her hands to his chest. "Loki…" she was smiling.

"Yes Jane?" and he looked at her fully.

"If you care for me at all, you won't continue this."

"That is unfair. This whole scene rather suggests that I care for you."

"No," she corrected. "It means that you are attracted to me and that you want to capitalize on that."

He smiled and pulled away a touch. "What a sordid conclusion."

Jane laughed, but quickly stopped. What a mess she was in! "I cannot…you must understand…"

"I understand, Jane, that you are one of the loveliest maidens I have ever beheld. I understand that you challenge me more than I've been challenged in quite some time. I understand that no one has enraptured me as you have in many moons…" no look of deviance could be spied, he was in earnest.

And Jane was moved. There was nothing particularly poetic about his speech, but it was honest, and that meant something…

He reciprocated.

He wasn't using her.

So, Jane went to him and took his shoulders, and pulling him toward her, kissed him passionately.

They fell to the ground in an embrace, and he rolled on top of her. "Jane," he muttered. "I shan't take your virtue…"

Jane arched her back against him and felt his press.

He wrapped her legs around him, and he ground against her.

She uttered a small squeal, for it had been quite some time since she had been with a man, even if it was dry.

"Forgive me," he said, as hands traced her torso.

She nodded, breathless. "Loki…what do I do?"

His gaze was heated, he examined her face…he could guide her hand toward his arousal…but no. He wouldn't…for that seemed…untoward.

"Lie there, Jane. I shall take care of everything," he smirked softly, and kissed her deeply.

Over her breasts he roamed…to her stomach, which remained stubbornly concealed by her gown. His hands playing with her nipples, which stood erect despite the garments, and he made his way to her center…

Jane felt only his machinations, lost in what was happening to her…

But he pulled himself away. "I cannot continue with your restrictive clothing," he swallowed, and beads of sweat pearled his brow.

Jane looked at him.

He smiled, and waved his hand.

* * *

_A/N: I don't usually do this, but I feel I must explain. I had meant to have this nearly complete by now, but had some __unfortunate things happen recently which prevented it. _

_I don't foresee a terribly long tale, but I do think this is just under half way finished. _

_Thank you for reading, for your reviews, and for following! It does make a writer feel good to know people are enjoying their stories!_


	7. Chapter 7

In the lands of gods and monsters, the air is thick and blinding. That was what Jane had learned from her father many years ago.

She had learned that though many do not have the wherewithal to stay their blindness, if you are steadfast, you might enjoy reprieve.

Though the blindness was short lived, it lasted but a second of time, she felt frightened…she cursed herself for allowing the Prince to transport her thus, she should have demanded to walk. But he was cunning and determined, and thus used his magic to take them back to his chambers.

She was on his bed, he was above her.

He looked at her with the barest hint of concern. "Jane?"

She swallowed.

Loki sat back now, a bit away from her. "You are experiencing doubt. You do not trust me."

"I…" it was true. How could she say otherwise? "This is all very new to me, Loki. I have had but little experience with this sort of thing. I want to be certain…"

"Of?"

"Of…well. Myself, for one thing," and now she touched his arm to gain his eye. "I'm naive in many ways. Naive…unsure…"

"You are nothing of the sort," he stood now and walked away from her dismissively. "You are mistrusting of me, Jane Foster. And why should you not be? Everyone is," he ran an hand through his hair, approaching the vast bank of windows on the far wall. The room was dark, the last light which had shone when Jane was there earlier was long gone.

She wondered idly what was happening at the reception, if she or Loki were being missed. "Loki…please understand. It isn't that I don't like you. Quite the opposite. But I am young in ways in which you are well versed, and I am wary. You must understand that, surely."

"I don't," he muttered. And he didn't. Loki sat at the chair in front of the windows and closed his eyes…

…he was alone. He needed to come to terms with that. No one wanted him, they wanted Thor. No one loved him the way Thor was loved. No one was willing to give him the same considerations and allowanced they constantly gave Thor. He was completely and utterly alone.

And Jane was testament to that. She was a shining example. True, she didn't want Thor in that particular manner, but she certainly wasn't being swayed by his advances, either. Rejected once more. How much more will he suffer?

He opened his eyes and saw Jane kneeling in front of him, a worried look about her. For a moment he hated her and her pity.

"You should leave," he said.

"I should," it wasn't a question.

But Jane wasn't moving.

He looked away. "You know, I have had the misfortune of being the recipient of too much enmity in my time. That breeds a certain amount of mistrust and rancor on its own."

"What had happened to cause this abuse?" she said with the slightest hint of doubt.

"Happened?" he smirked and looked at her. "I was born."

"Oh please."

"You doubt me, Jane Foster?"

"Well, it sounds a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Perhaps to you. But I have felt the full bitterness from Odin, King. I know his eye," he smirked. "Can only favor one. And I am not that lucky."

"So you aren't the favorite, and you are bitter yourself."

He glared at her. "A wise Aesir woman would not speak to her Prince in such a fashion."

"I never claimed to be wise," she smiled.

"Trust you for that," Loki muttered. He was becoming more irritated with every breath. He wanted her to leave.

"You promised to not take my virtue," she whispered.

He looked at her now with a different expression. "What? So now you wish to continue? You feel pity for me, and you want to make you and myself feel better about things?" He nearly spat the words.

"No," her hands went up his legs, his head went back, and he looked down his nose at her. "But I need to give in. To trust that you will honor me as you said that you would. I need to begin to trust, or I shall never grow."

"So you are using me for your maturation?"

"Just as you are using me, no doubt."

He nodded. "I shall not compromise your womanly virtue, Jane."

He was looking quite steadily at her as she nodded. She swallowed. He waved his hand and the candles all stood ablaze once more.

Loki stood and held out his hand to her; Jane took it and he guided her to the bed.

He sat her on the edge and knelt in front of her, his hands on her hips, his eyes locked on hers. "You are shaking," he whispered.

Jane nodded.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Jane closed her eyes and felt nothing but his mouth slowly moving against her own mouth, her jaw…his hands moved slowly up her arms to her face, and he cradled it.

Without opening her eyes, Jane swallowed and muttered, "What pleasure would you have, Loki, if we aren't…if we don't…" her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Never fear, Jane," he leaned in once more, nuzzling her neck. "I shall be fine…" He laid her back onto the bed. "You are an intoxicating thing…" and his hands went over her torso, hovering over her, shadowing her entire person in soft dark.

Jane's breath was heaving softly, her eyes wide in anticipation. She hesitantly raised her hand and touched his chest with her fingertips, tracing his formal shirt softly.

She had always prized herself as unafraid. She regarded this as a natural occurrence between adults, despite the fact that she had very little in terms of experience herself.

Was she a virgin? Technically, no. But she might as well have been, her experience was so slight.

She rather thought that she had made excuses for herself all this time, telling herself that it was natural and such, all the while being terrified…

…but of what? Being hurt? She had suffered the torment of emotional hurt enough to be flippant about it.

She didn't wish to tease him. That wasn't an attractive trait.

She didn't want to compromise herself, nor do something she didn't want to do.

Jane tugged at his shirt and pulled him close to her. She claimed his mouth in hers and allowed their tongues to mingle a bit…her hands pulling him on top of her, rubbing his back…and he moved between her legs…

Jane gasped.

Her back arched.

He ground against her…and she felt the length of him pressed close to her center. Loki pulled away…

And a look of anticipation mixed with uncertainty graced along her features.

His hand went to her breast and he cupped it. His left elbow was bearing his weight. "What do you dream of, Jane?"

"I dream…" she was overwrought. She turned away. "…of days with no night…of laughter and simple things. I dream of my mother…"

"But there would be no day without night," he whispered.

"What about you?" she took his hand and held it as he teased her nipple through her bodice…attempting to free it.

"I dream of heather on the mountains beyond my window. I dream of acceptance and a warm embrace. Of darkness with shards of light which blaze the thick black…" and her breast was freed of its confine, and he massaged it.

Loki leaned over her and claimed her nipple in his mouth, and Jane cried out softly.

Oh Norns…this was happening…

Loki moved so that he was hovering over her once more, but never left her breast…He bent his knee, grinding against Jane's throbbing center…then went up to kiss her again…

"You aren't alone, Loki," she gasped between kisses.

"Not now," he said, desperate in his action.

Jane flipped him to his back, straddled his waist and began to rock…

He moaned…it might be too much…but he was not a blackguard who would take a woman who had expressly told him no…"Jane…" he panted…her movement was potent, it nearly sent him off edge…"Jane…I need you to tell me…"

And she herself was lost in the dry heave of her movement…"What?" she choked.

"Are you quite certain that you do not want this to progress…further?"

Her sex ached…she could only imagine what he was feeling. She ceased her movement. What did she want?

"I should go," she whispered.

Loki nodded.

She climbed off of him and straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Shh," he placed a finger to her lips.

Jane smiled. "You are a Prince and a gentleman."

"You are fortunate, Jane Foster. I often simply take what I want. You must have caught me on a generous day."

She nodded. "Good night," she curtseyed.

Jane left him there, and went out into the passageway of the palace.

* * *

There was no ear to the mutterings filling the reception…no idea on either side that there was anything amiss…

…but discord was brewing and the powers that be did not have the diplomatic Prince to listen to.

He was busy with a maiden.

* * *

And she…

…had fallen in love with him.

Yes, as she passed through the tightly packed hall of wedding guests…yes…she was in love with him. He was so much better than what he imagined himself to be.

Jane saw it.

His behavior was testament to his good heart.

* * *

The words of war were rising quite steadily throughout Asgard's palace. There were some shouts…

* * *

…and Loki took care of his arousal, and went to bed.

…and he dreamt of a fair maiden, with sepia eyes and chestnut hair…she danced amongst the heather on a distant mountain…one he could not reach…he called to her, but he used the wrong name, and she ignored him.

He woke with a sense of loss.

* * *

….Jane took care of herself as well, and dreamt of her mother. She was smiling.

She woke with a sense of loss.

"Morning father," said she and she sat across from him.

"Well, daughter. Where were you all evening?"

"I was with the Prince for a while, and then came back early." She took some bread and slapped some jam on it.

"The dark Prince? The sorcerer?"

"Yes, that one."

He nodded. "Aye…have you heard, then?"

"Heard?" she smiled.

"Asgard…the war?"

"What?" she breathed.

"With Vanaheim, child. There was a bit of a scuffle last evening. Words were exchanged, and the King of the Vanir declared war on Asgard."

"But…it must be a joke."

"Nothing funny about war, I fear," he bit into his own brown bread.

"No but…there was drink…people were drunk…" she couldn't believe it. While she was tangled with a Prince in his chambers (she blushed), war was brewing.

"And what better time to find an excuse to wage a war?" he replied. "This is how these things start, Jane. People with power find a way to exploit their power and the ones that have none pay."

Jane nodded.

This was awful…

* * *

…Thor with his Hammer was looking to the sky. He hadn't counted on this happening…but Odin was stubborn, and the King had been insulting to the Aesir.

"War, Thor?" Loki's voice from behind rang out.

"Aye," replied the Prince.

"Is this truly the way to handle such a trifle as a disagreement between Kings?"

Thor turned. "There might be another way…but you won't like it…"


	8. Chapter 8

War is an ugly word. It conjures images of mass death and suffering. Most would like to avoid it, if at all possible.

The Aesir were no different in this respect. They were truly abhorrent of war, and when Odin had suggested that war be waged on the Vanir, there were outcries of protest.

There was no call in particular for the Vanir to suffer the might of Asgard. There was no good reason for there to be bloodshed.

_"__But, my Father, my Lord, the Aesir are not keen for war," Thor had requested an official interview with the King._

_"__Aye, however, it is not their place for concern, is it Thor?"_

_"__No. But…"_

_"__There is no reason, then…" Odin slid off the great throne and walked toward his son. "And even if there was a possibility for reconciliation…"_

"Yes?" he was eager.

_Odin cleared his throat. "But you are married, Thor. That was part of the disagreement. You know this."_

"_Nay. What was the catalyst?"_

_Odin let a small and deliberate exhale through his nose and turned away. "I was partaking of drink with Golllveig and one thing was said, and then another…he reminded me of Sigyn…"_

_Thor rolled his eyes. "That miserable wench! What of her?"_

_"__We had spoken many years ago of the mutual desire to have the two of you wed in a communion of Realms…"_

_"__Aye. And I married Sif. And that was the cause of the discord?"_

_Odin shrugged and turned away. "Gollveig is a determined, if not foolish, King. He gets an idea in his head, and there is no reasoning with him."_

_"__Odd behavior for a King," Thor replied sarcastically._

_Odin turned at this. "And what of you Thor, son? What is your solution to this problem?"_

Thor hadn't wanted to go to Loki with this unfortunate news.

He stood there, looking at his brother; his brother who had just arrived in the garden outside of the palace.

"There might be another way, Loki," he repeated.

"What other way? My magic…"

"Nay. Nothing like that," Thor smiled. "You recall that Gollveig has a daughter."

Loki's face contorted with recollection of the maid. "Aye, indeed. She is something. Quite the lovely vixen, she."

"The Vanir King wishes his only daughter to be tied in matrimony to Asgard."

"You are married…"

"You are not."

Loki's face fell. Surely not…"A second son?"

"Loki…you are a Prince of Asgard."

And now he was angry. "I am a Prince of Asgard when it suits the throne! I am a Prince when Asgard needs a second Prince! I am overlooked much more often."

"Do you not wish to serve your Kingdom?" Thor said with a hint of worry.

"I _serve_ my Kingdom every day, Thor. I am tired of serving Asgard. I am not going to simply be married off…" he swore and turned. "_You_ were able to marry for love. Am I to be denied such a luxury?…of course. I am denied all else."

"But there is no one whom you love," protested the Thunderer.

"A fine illustration of your eye, brother. Of course I cannot be in love," he paused, looking with contempt the elder Odinson. "Of course," and he waltzed nearer him. "…for who would love me, hm? Second in everything. A seidr-wielder, is to be feared, not loved," he swallowed. "Never loved."

"Such drama, Loki."

And Loki reared back, and channeled his magic toward Thor; it glowed and flew into his chest, pressing him to the ground. Loki went over to him, and put a foot to his chest. "Drama, is it? You have no idea," and Loki turned and left Thor there.

Thor smirked at the scene. "I think that went well."

* * *

Loki went to his chambers in a state of utter confusion and anger. To think that he, _he_ was being considered to marry Sigyn of Vanaheim. She was a terrible Vanir…lacking in the proper discipline to use her magic. Spoiled, unsophisticated…

It would be the ultimate, final sacrifice, to marry this princess. Odin would have nothing further to say on the matter, on his loyalty to the Realm. He would have given it everything…everything…

And his mind wandered to the small maid who had spent a bit of the night previous in his room. Did he love her? Perhaps. But he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't afford to.

* * *

Loki made his way to the enormous throne room to find Odin there, sitting in his opulent splendor. "Father," he said, bowing. "I understand that there is something that Asgard asks of me to avoid terrible war."

Odin nodded. "I take it that Thor has spoken with you."

"He has."

"And what did he say?"

"That Gollveig needs a husband for his daughter."

Odin nodded. "What say you?"

Loki looked at his feet and swallowed. "I cannot."

The King made no response, but rose and left the chamber.

And the second son was left to his thoughts in the yawn of the Hall.

* * *

Such existential questions do arise from such problems! How much duty does a monarch have to his Realm? Where does that duty end? Does it have an end? Perhaps that is why royalty live so lavishly, because they give their whole selves to the people. They abandon their free will in favor of doing what is perceived as best for the Realm.

Loki thought about his decision to not go through with the marriage, and thought that perhaps it wasn't selfish.

Perhaps he simply wasn't meant to be a Prince.

* * *

There was discord among the higher ups in Asgard's royal rooms. Some wanted to plow through the Vanir with unfettered resolve and might. Some wanted to talk more. Still others wanted to take the Tesseract housed deep in Asgard and smite the Vanir to oblivion.

Loki, all the while, sat taciturn and tepid. He wanted to give neither counsel nor comfort. He felt as though everyone there was expecting him to stand up and offer himself as a sacrificial lamb.

_…and he thought of Jane…and her wit and mind…the manner of her accepting his magic, so hesitant and awed. He thought that if he had ever cause to love another, it would be prudent for him to love her._

He cleared his throat. "What say the King?"

Odin observed the Prince. "I was hoping that your would offer your acumen on the matter at hand, son."

Loki smirked. "I have no sagacity to boast of."

"Then do not boast, and give us your opinion," Odin sat up.

"It is my belief that war is never necessary, often bloody, frequently severe, sometimes cruel, occasionally misdirected, once or twice valid, and never peaceful."

Odin rolled his eye. "Thank you, Loki. That was most illuminating," he turned to Thor. "And you…rising King…"

(Loki squirmed at this and felt nauseous)

"…what are your thoughts on this?"

Thor's eyes flicked to his younger brother…he too, cleared his throat to prepare for speech. "Asgard has been placed in a difficult position, Father…Vanaheim's King is bullying our people, mocking our throne. However, an honest advisor would never claim that war would benefit the Realm. I must then say, unequivocally, that I am opposed to any fighting wherein many Aesir might perish."

There were mutterings among the council.

"Would you submit to fighting on foreign soil?" Odin asked.

The warrior Prince heard this with a keen ear. "I would more readily than here on Asgard."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he observed his brother from across the room. "Would you have us travel to injure them? Nothing would prevent the Vanir from coming here and doing the job. They have vast armies, some say larger than our own. It would be nothing for them to come to Asgard whilst we are in the midst of battle, and destroy our Realm."

"They would not dare do such a thing," said Odin.

"This is war we are discussing, my King. The formalities observed in other matters are disregarded when war is on the table," he stood. "And yet all of you sit here, speaking as though we are building a house of cards. I see it as it is. It is not simply a matter of going to their Realm and leveling it."

Thor rose. "Would you disobey your King, Loki?"

"I would if it were a fallacious order," he glared at them all and left the Palace.

He strode along the stone passageways out into the gardens, and then beyond. If he were honest, he would admit that he was looking for a certain lady, but he was a lie smith, so there's that.

Loki found himself, before long, in the marketplace and entered a pub house brimming with mirth and song and liquid sumptuousness. He slumped into a wooden booth and ordered an ale.

He fiddled with his fingers.

He rubbed his face with his hands.

It couldn't be reconciled, he needed to see that. He would either need to marry Sigyn or fight in a war. He would never be granted what he wanted…Thor had been given that honor. Of course.

He exhaled slowly.

"'Ere's your ale, misser."

"Thank you, it's been a long…" he looked up warily.

And there was Jane Foster smiling at him. "Well, is this proper for a Prince?"

"Jane…" he whispered. He swallowed…."Sit, please."

She slid into the bench across from him. "Well. You've had a long day?"

His eyes fell. "I have, yes."

"I haven't seen you since…well. Since…"

"I recall," he smirked.

"Of course," she blushed and poured herself some ale.

"Do you work here?" he asked her incredulously.

"No," she laughed. "No…I was meeting Lady Darcy here. She likes it here, and…well…"

"You saw me."

Jane nodded. "How are you?"

Loki took a draught of the beer. "I've been better, Lady Foster."

"What is the matter?"

"War is brimming."

"I've heard," she looked down and swallowed. "But will it happen, truly?"

"It would appear so."

"May the Norns spare us," she exhaled deeply. "Will you fight?" she looked uncertainly at him…

His eyes met her gaze. "Will you cry?" he smirked.

"Mmm…aye," she replied. "For whom shall I dance with in dark gardens henceforth?"

He chuckled. "I must needs go. Both Princes shall…and Thor so recently married. Princess Sif is likely in a state."

"War is ugly…and its visage all the more so for the young and recently wed," Jane observed.

"True," he laughed…and couldn't believe for a moment that he was laughing about war with someone, then thought about who he was sitting with and understood. "Though I do not welcome his smile, Jane. I'd sooner see the scowl of the ages."

"To be sure. But wouldn't it do your mind some good to have a maid sitting by a brook throwing blooms into the winding water, beating her breast, lamenting you and your touch?"

"Only if you were the maid."

"Consider it done, my Prince," she laughed. And then her face fell. Her eyes dropped. "But I would never wish for you to go to war. You must know that."

Loki felt every muscle tense. "They want me to marry," he said in a low, choked voice.

"What?"

"Marry. The Princess…I have refused, and they want war."

"Surely not."

"It happens all the time, Jane," Loki began. "Royalty married off is a state matter. It is considered my duty."

"Then how can you refuse?"

"I can refuse because Thor so recently wed for love. I can refuse because Thor is on my side, in a matter of speaking. I can refuse because the Queen loves me, and would treat me as Thor's equal."

Jane looked out of the window beside her. So complicated, this loving a Prince business. And yes, she loved him…despite her better judgement. "Well. That is generous of the Queen."

"She is a good sort."

"How can she be?" her voice rising slightly. "How, when she'd send her sons to fight in a ridiculous war to die? How can this be justified? The poor…the commoners…they will all die while Odin and Frigga sit on their thrones and sip honey wine. My father, had he been a younger man, would have been summoned…and I would have been orphaned. This will happen! This all will happen, and over what? A disagreement between Kings over whose prick is bigger!" Now she shouted….

And Loki took her hand and led her from the pub. "Check your tongue, Miss Foster. You may have your opinions about these goings on, but they cannot be publicized throughout all of Asgard," he hissed as he ushered her into the alley. "We are on the precipice of war. Broadcasting anti-war sentiments is not considered politic at present."

"I don't give a damn about what is wise or proper! We are talking about war! And people will die! _You_ might die!" she heaved.

Loki grabbed her at that and kissed her soundly….his hands starting at her shoulders, then massaging her neck softly. "Jane Jane Jane…" he muttered, pulling away.

"Don't go," she sobbed.

"If I stay, I must marry Sigyn."

"And if Asgard is victorious?"

His eyes flitted from one end of the alley to another. "That may be my only hope."

"Then win," she said simply.

He sighed. Then chuckled. Then he began to laugh. "As you wish."

Jane returned his laughter through her tears. "Well…shall I see you before you go off to fight this war?"

"Aye, if you desire it."

Jane nodded, and went inside the pub with Loki following. "Might I trouble you for an ink pen and parchment?" she asked the keep. And with that, she wrote her address and gave it to Loki. "Have you any idea when the war will be declared?"

He took the proffered paper and folded it. "Within a fortnight."

"Then I'll be seeing you within a fortnight," she smiled.

And she left the pub.

Loki stood there a moment and then took a seat at the bar. "Another ale…nay. Whiskey," he said.

There are some occasions which call for whiskey.

Almost certainly leaving for war after discovering one is in love is just such an occasion.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Jane dreamed…

…a flowerless meadow, with acid rain dripping from the sky in menacing anger.

…a large hall with banners flying, pressing their presence in false salute.

…a child crying for its mother, and Jane unable to find her, despite her assurance that she could.

She woke tired the next day. Downstairs she went, and she found Caspar at the table, already sipping his morning brew.

"Morning, father."

"That it is, my love. And how are you this fine morning?"

"Sleepy."

"Hm. Well, that does not sound promising. You only just woke up."

Jane nodded and sat across from him. "I saw Prince Loki yesterday," she said, not looking at him directly.

"That so?"

"He said that they want him to marry the Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim, and since he is refusing, there is to be war."

Caspar sat back in his seat. "Well well well. My own lovely daughter, the catalyst for war."

"Do not joke about such things, father!" she exclaimed with heat. "This is terrible. I never wanted any of this. I only wanted to attend a wedding without a new dress to be bothered with."

"We seldom make these choices, Jane. Things happen beyond our control all the time."

"I'm beginning to see that," she played with her cup.

"Do you love our dark Prince?" Caspar's look was deliberate.

Should she tell him? Would he be disappointed? She reasoned with the options in her head.

"Your silence speaks for itself," he said.

Damn!

She looked at her father and laughed. "Are you disappointed?"

"In love? Never."

"No…in who has captured my heart."

"Who am I to judge, Jane?" he smiled at her. "Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"Mm."

"What?"

"Perhaps he should know before he gets himself killed."

"Father, why must you be so blunt? He might _not_ get killed, you know," she didn't want to think about that possibility, for she was rational, and knew that it was. He might never come back. He might die, and Jane would never see him again. She would go to the funeral of state and weep for him just as everyone else did, but she would know him better than them all, in her mind, because he had won her heart.

"You should still tell him, Jane."

"Any word about when the announcement will be made?" she asked with a hint of hope.

"Nay…the Palace is quite silent," he sighed, rising from the table. "The calm before the storm," and he left.

Jane watched him go.

She would give it a week, and if she still hears nothing, she would go to him.

* * *

"The options are hardly options, Thor. War or a marriage. Tell me, what sort of morbid monarch sees these as answers?"

"Odin was biting in his remarks to Gollveig. He seeks recompense for his pride."

Loki strode over to Thor. "And I am to pay, or else all of the Realm, for Odin's bit of fun. Wonderful."

"I understand, Loki…"

"You do not understand! How could you possibly?" he raked his hand through his hair…he was overwrought and desperate.

"Make me, then," Thor's voice was soft, not the boom it was ordinarily. He had seen Loki in many fits before, but none quite like this.

He turned to Thor, brow creased in agitation and worry. He swallowed…perhaps he should tell him, though his very soul folded and spat against the thought. "There is a maid…"

Thor laughed.

Then he stopped when he saw that Loki was serious. He cleared his throat. "Go on."

"At first," he turned away with a hint of a scowl, and went to the window in the library where they where speaking. "…I had dismissed it as friendly banter and idle attraction. She is an Aesir such that I have never known. She was nothing stunning, but very lovely…her mind, though, brother," Loki swallowed. "…we are well suited. She has an answer for everything I hurl at her. She has grown in my esteem with every meeting…until, at last, in the face of the possibility of either losing her to marriage or never seeing her again because of death, I am faced with the reality that I am in love with her."

Thor was stunned. "Loki!"

"Aye, it's true…" and he turned toward his brother. "It is true. But what is to be done about it?" Loki thought that if there was one person who could persuade the King, it was Thor.

"Who? Who could have won that heart of yours you guard so fiercely?"

Loki's eyes fell. "Lady Jane Foster."

"Ah-ha!" he was pointing at him. "You! You owe me an ale."

"Excuse me?" incredulity dripping from his tongue.

"Well, our Lady in question was the subject of a bet, was she not?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "The bet was, Thor, that she enjoyed intercourse with men, and that _you_ could win her eye."

"Semantics," he waved his hand dismissively and went to Loki, wrapping his arm about him. "Tell me, what do you suppose the Lighted Candle has on tap on the eve of war?"

"War, then?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have you marry that wench when you could have a star. Besides," and they left for the pub. "I dearly love a great battle. Almost as much as an ale debt payment."

* * *

Loki sat watching Thor gobble down pint after pint, and envied him. This was nothing new…Loki envied his brother all the time; he envied him as he loved him…with deliberate affection. "How can you stand to consume _so much_ ale? Does it not result in illness?"

"Nay, brother. I am long past the morning ale disease," he laughed. "But it is you we are here about," he turned to face him. "Tell me, how much do you adore your maid?"

Loki blushed and looked away. "This is hardly the time or the place, Thor."

"This is precisely the time and the place!" he boomed.

"Lower your voice," he hissed. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you wish to discuss this?"

"Well, for beginners, you have never claimed to be in love…"

"That's not true," Loki interrupted. "Recall…around four hundred years ago…there was that maid from Alfheim…she…" he paused. "What was her name, again?"

Thor chuckled. "Such a deep love you've forgotten her name?"

"At any rate, I loved her. But your point is taken. It has been some time…you'll forgive my caution when it comes to my heart. I haven't your buoyancy. Flitting about from flower to flower…" he smirked.

"Have you tasted her honey?" his eyebrow arched and he smirked a touch.

Loki's mind drifted to the night of his brother's wedding…they had been quite close…and he thought about how she was clay in his hands….

…and how Thor had been able to marry his maid without a second thought, but he would be denied this, and anger rose once more.

"Can we speak of something else, Thor?"

"I do not think so. No. Tell me how you love her."

Loki sat back on the chair in the pub. How did he love her? "There was a time, not quite so long ago…when I believed that all of my actions were tailored to one purpose, that is, to live in servitude to the Crown. I would exist in a shadow until your eventual coronation. And then, as a seidr-wielder, I would serve that way. I would tarry long in the dark corridors of the palace, you would seek my counsel, I would offer it. That would be that. I would die," Loki said with dark, "Relatively unknown, but feared nonetheless."

"Loki…" Thor didn't like this conversation any longer.

"Allow me to finish," he held up a hand. "And it is not so much that I believe that now I have a different purpose, but it is more that I see a light in those dark corridors no one enters. I see a hand now in mine. I see a mind whose banter is impressive, whose wit is sharp…I see a companion I never knew I could have."

"By the gods, Loki," Thor breathed.

"And this companion," he continued. "Is but a common maid. There is nothing striking about her in particular other than she feels right for me. She and I…" he shrugged. "I never thought it possible. I never thought that I _could_ love, not like this…but if I _did_, she would be a Princess, not unlike Sigyn, from another Realm. I went looking, when I did, outside of Asgard. My heart was here all along," he laughed. "I would never believed it possible."

"Go to her now," Thor said. "War will be announced on the morrow. Go, now…I could not bear it if you went off to war and did not have the opportunity to tell her all you just told me."

"What good would it do to confess?" he spat. "How would that help anything save your conscience?"

"It would do because it is better to regret something you have done than something your didn't do."

Loki opened his mouth to object, but closed it once more. He wasn't accustomed to Thor making as much sense as that.

"Think of it, Loki. You are on the battle field, you are spearing some wretch with your sword…and the thought of Lady Jane fills your mind…and you will die with her ignorance of your heart. And should I survive, I would be beholden to tell her myself. Do you honestly want me to have to tell your Lady that you loved her after you are dead?" he took a long draught of ale.

"Well. When you put it like that, Thor," he smiled. "How you can twist logic into utter nonsense, I'll never know…and don't think it escaped my notice that you assumed I'd think of Jane whist spearing another soldier. Do you equate the two, brother? Is that what you love about battle?"

"Perhaps," he laughed heartily. "Though, I do not care to hear your reflections on that."

"I should think not."

"Go, Loki! Now!" Thor boomed.

Loki stood.

He swallowed.

He did not like taking orders from Thor…

…but he disappeared all the same.

* * *

Her arm was draped over her face as she laid in her bed…the moon's soft caress falling on the bed, not quite reaching her body.

Jane wasn't asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late. The threat of war like metal on her tongue.

She sighed and turned over on her side…

"…even in night's shade her beauty is luminescence itself…no amount of dark can disguise it…"

Jane shot up from her position to find Loki standing there watching her. She was simultaneously elated and terrified…for did this mean…"Is it being announced?" she whispered.

"Aye," he said, looking right at her.

She swallowed and nodded.

It was part of why he loved her…she didn't fuss about it. She had said her peace, and now she must live with it. "Jane…I'm here because…"

She stood and went to him, wrapped her arms around him in a soft embrace, then let go, taking his hand, and then led him to her bed. Jane sat on the edge, pulling him toward her.

Loki fell onto her, easing her back in the bed, touching her face with his hands…"Jane…."

She kissed him.

He returned it.

Jane began to fiddle with his tunic…

But now he pulled away. "Are you certain, my Lady?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Help me, Loki…"

He swallowed. He waved his hand, and their clothes disappeared. He trailed kisses down her torso, stopping at a breast, down to her belly, and found her center…

Jane quivered…

…he caressed her with his tongue, siphoning her fluids…holding onto her hips to steady her with his hands.

And Jane felt only him and his ministrations…she tingled all over…she felt fit to burst at what he was doing to her…but she mustn't scream…her heels dug into the mattress…it was building, ready to spill…

She felt her orgasm rock her body into a place she had never been…and she felt a bit numb.

Loki emerged. "Have you felt that before, Jane?" he smirked.

"No…" she gasped.

He lowered himself to her and situated himself between her legs. "Are you certain?"

She nodded.

He thrust himself into her, and she cried out…he stopped, unsure…but by the gods, she was splendid. "If you ask me to stop, I will…"

"Don't stop, Loki…I need you to do this…" she touched his face with her hand.

He nodded, and began to move…he wrapped her legs around him, traced his fingers up the outside of her thigh, to her side, up her breast, to her face, and cradled it…"Your embrace is like no other, dearest…your heat a sweet star to me…and when I am lonesome, I shall think of this moment and find comfort that I, too, was once adored…" his movement became more frantic…"Jane Jane Jane…" and he came.

He began to slip outside of her…"No," she stopped him. "No…stay…" she kissed him softly. "I do adore you, Loki. I love you," she said, resolute.

He rolled onto his side…his face expressing shock. He propped himself up on his elbow. His hair was in his face, and Jane brushed it away. "You are a handsome man."

He laughed.

"What?" she smiled.

"Do not toy with me Jane," he smirked.

"Do you not think yourself handsome?"

"Not when compared to Thor, no."

"Loki…you may not quite have his brawn, but you are handsome in your own right."

He shrugged…"My little nightingale…your song is a balm to those screaming for war."

Jane fell onto her back. "War," and she rubbed her face. "It's so unfair."

"Let us not talk about war, Jane…allow me to describe your beauty…paint a scene of peaceful embrace…declare my love for you…"

"You love me?" she asked.

"With everything that I am."

She stuttered out a breath.

….and they made love all night…and were entwined in a fierce peaceful embrace come dawn…

A trumpet blast ignited the air, and Jane sat up in fright.

No…he was still there with her…and his eyes were on her.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The Palace is summoning the Aesir."

Jane swallowed and her brows furrowed.

"They mean to make the announcement."

She fell on him as tears spilled over his chest, and she hastily wiped them away…she wouldn't cry like this.

His hands were on her back, his gaze at the window, seeing nothing.

"Don't go," she said in vain.

"Then I shall stay," he said.

She sat up to look at him.

"We shall venture far from her, love…bring your father with us. Will shall till the soil and eat the earth…we shall have a child with your eyes and my chin. We shall live out our days in a cottage built of my magic, and watch the sun rise and fall…"

Jane laughed. "Very well. But you shall cook."

"I shall do no such thing. I am unaccustomed to such trifles as kitchen labor."

"You'll not stomach my cooking. I suppose we all will starve."

"Then starve we shall, though the soil is bountiful, and the locals will tell tales of the Aesir who had so much food that they starved to death."

Jane laughed heartily, falling next to him. "Better to starve than pierced by a Vanir blade."

"I shall win and return," he promised.

"I shall be waiting."

Loki waved his hand and was clothed once more. He thought that he should say something more, but nothing came to mind that didn't sound disingenuous. They had said all that needed saying.

He disappeared.

And Jane wouldn't go to the Palace to listen to the hollow words of the King. She would stay and live her day out…

…and the next and the next and the next…

…and if he never returned, she would continue on in this manner, knowing that the impossible had been accomplished.

Someone had won her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The Vanir were coming.

The sky dawned red.

The great city had been evacuated.

And Odin had been thwarted by Gollveig. He had underestimated the King's resolve, and Asgard would suffer the invasion of the Vanir armies.

Loki was having his armor assembled…his gaze was unfixed. He had no idea what would happen, and the guilt was severe.

Was it his duty to marry Sigyn? Was there no end to what he owed Asgard? Should he simply agree to this and avoid many lives being lost? He was no monster.

"Well, Loki. The battle comes to us," Thor arrived and was fully geared for the impending battle.

The sullen Prince did not answer.

"Come, brother. All all be well!" Thor boomed. He slapped Loki on the back, and Loki lurched forward from the contact.

"Really Thor, have you no delicacy at all?" but he smiled a touch.

"Battle, Loki! For Asgard! I shall rile the warriors, and we will ride the dawn like a lover's mount!"

"Are you trying to be crass or poetic?"

"Both," he smirked.

"Abandon all attempts at poetry, brother," and Loki finished bucking his armor. "It suits you ill. Wield your hammer, be it in battle or the bedroom, but remain silent otherwise."

"And did you wield anything last night, brother?" he nudged him.

Loki turned a face. "Really, Thor. You should pen your ideas down. Use them for Sif. I daresay she will enjoy them…'Allow me to wield my hammer, Princess…you will feel the brute force of my desire,' she will no doubt melt," he was in a mocking pose, his hand to his chest. A smirk painted on his countenance.

"I do just that, Loki," he replied.

"My Lords…the All-Father desires you both in the map room!" the soldier exclaimed, entering.

They nodded, suddenly serious, and went posthaste.

* * *

Odin was standing over the heavy table, examining the papers littered over it. He disliked the war coming to Asgard. He thought that it would end quickly here, but it would be severe in the destruction. The Vanir, while capable in both magic and in battle, would not be a match for the might of the Aesir.

He had the God of Thunder and the greatest sorcerer in Yggdrasil as his sons.

And Odin did not blame Loki for refusing to take Sigyn as his bride. He wasn't angry about it…Odin had softened a bit in his age, and he believed that love honestly should be the primary motivator for marriage.

He loved Frigga.

But he hadn't always…

…and his mind conjured a vision of a maid, Aesir, younger than Odin in his prime…she was soft with large eyes and a cooing laugh…music was her voice…and he smiled.

Yes, love above all.

And though he was fortunate in that he had grown to love his wife, theirs was a marriage of state, no amount of love would erase that fact.

So he never said a word to Thor when he told him he wanted to marry Sif.

And he didn't think twice when Loki refused to marry the Vanir Princess.

Odin could be foolish about some things, to be sure. But when it came to matters of the heart, he was, indeed, a puppy.

If only Loki saw that.

* * *

"Father, you called?" Thor said, entering.

"Aye. The Vanir come and we must be ready. I wish for this to end tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" asked Loki. "But their armies are plentiful. As much as three times our own size. How can we possibly…?"

"Loki, son. Thor has Mjölnir. You have seiðr in more plenty than any other person in the Tree. I have no doubt of our quick success."

"But the Vanir are great sorcerers. Surely you do not think that I and Mjölnir's might alone can stave them…"

"I shall be joining you both. Our armies are well trained. These factors shall ensure victory," and Odin bent to the maps and began to trace the route with his finger.

But Loki heard none of it.

Odin had showed more faith in him than he had in centuries. He felt the lightness of this and was touched.

He would be fighting alongside his father, and suddenly felt certain of victory.

* * *

Sleipnir was the surest of mounts, and Odin looked impressive indeed. He held Gungnir at the ready.

Loki directed his own mount to him, stopping next to him. "Father…you do not blame me for this, do you?"

"Nay, Loki. You do not wish to marry Sigyn. I understand perfectly well."

"But this battle…it might have been avoided…"

Odin looked at him. "And what of love, son? What of tenderness?"

The armies behind them were getting restless, waiting for the first wave of soldiers to appear.

"You love mother," was his short reply.

"Aye, with all my heart…but I didn't always, and I resented her for some time."

Loki looked at him, disbelieving.

"'Tis true. I had fallen in love with a sweet maid…she was insignificant, really…a commoner. But she held my heart for many years before I finally succumbed to Frigga's charm. I would not wish that for you or Thor. It was a subtle torture."

Loki's eyes were wide. He had no idea that Odin had this history…so like his own situation. "Father…it pains me to hear this. Though I must admit to feeling similarly…."

…and a trumpet blast sliced the air…

They were here.

* * *

The kitchen was cold. It was never terribly cold.

But here it was, high summer, and the kitchen felt cold.

At least, Jane was shivering.

Daughter. She was someone's daughter.

Random thoughts plagued her subconscious…as she continued to ignore the nervous banter outside of her window.

Caspar was speaking with Lady Haversham, an elderly neighbor. Never had she felt such worry in the air as she did now with the Vanir armies approaching.

This did not help Jane's nerves.

She absently cleaned and whistled. She made tea. She busied herself, keeping her mind occupied while she heard the crack in Lady Haversham's voice and felt the electricity in the air.

* * *

_In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity_

Soft at first, the army approached from Asgard's sky, descending like locusts from afar.

There appeared to be no rhyme nor reason at first blush to the descent. But slowly, the formation presented, and they all fell to the earth in a gallop.

Thor held Mjölnir fast, and began to swing…

Loki reared back on his mount, preparing to summon his magic…

…and Odin charged. "For Asgard!" he yelled.

"Asgard!" returned the troops, and the madness began.

Mjölnir was zipping about at terrific speed and zest, knocking the Vanir to their knees.

But they were seiðr-weilders too, and with a bolt that could have leveled a town, three Vanir aimed for Thor…

Loki sprung fast to his brother, shielding him with an impenetrable light. He turned to the sorcerers astride their mounts, and whipped his magic in a coil about them, tethering them to one another.

They fell in a heap, but dozens more appeared just beyond them.

"Loki, go forward and create another shield!" Thor yelled. "I'll bring our armies around to encircle them!"

Loki nodded and rode forward, his arms outstretched, and the seiðr seeped from the tips of his fingers, creating a green luminescent vapor in the air around the Vanir army.

Thor came up fast behind him, charging the Vanir, Mjölnir swinging…Loki had confused them with the shield…

* * *

_Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt_

…Odin was atop a high hill, watching his sons lead Asgard's army with keen adroitness on display…he smiled and held Gungnir to the skies above, and a crack of thunder sounded.

He hoped that Thor would understand…

_Crash_…the metal hit Loki's sword with force.

"Loki! Behind you!" Thor screamed.

"Many thanks," Loki returned, his sword plunging deep in the Vanir's chest.

"You'll not marry that witch," said Thor, Mjölnir hitting a soldier square in the jaw, dislocating it.

"No, I don't suppose," Loki speared another foe, and in the midst of the fray, a Vanir soldier fell just in front of him. He had meant to fall on _top_ of him. Loki laughed and sliced his head off. "I shall be. Good of you, brother," metal hit metal and he pushed a soldier down, waved his hand, and the man disappeared. "To fight on my behalf," he ended with a heavy breath.

Thor laughed, then looked to the sky.

And what he saw nearly caused him to topple over.

Thousands more were standing at the ready, hovering in Asgard's atmosphere.

Thor, bloodied and sweating from fighting, looked for Odin.

And there he was, pointing Gungnir to the sky…

…the sky, a swirling mass of grey, preparing for…

And Thor understood.

He swung Mjölnir about, then pointed it to the sky…

**_BANG_**

The earth shook with the force of the bolt…like an atom bomb, it leveled the Vanir, spared the Aesir, and Loki stood in the middle of the fallen foreigners, dumbfounded.

"Really Thor. You and our father ought to lead with that next time."

"But son, one loses the element of surprise," and Odin looked to the sky. "And that is half of the battle." More than half of the warriors had retreated following the display.

The blood flowed, though not so steadily.

And the metal clanged, though not so loudly.

And though the heat of the battle had quelled, there remained some semblance of a fight, as Thor's hammer flew through Asgard's battlefield.

* * *

It was a clean victory for Asgard, though wounds needed tending to, and the Odinsons were in the care of Eir.

"This is too much, Eir. You are heavy handed with that ointment," Thor was protesting, squinting in pain all the while.

"Hush up, your Majesty."

Thor laughed and turned to Loki; Loki, whose ribs had suffered some bruising. "I can see to this, Eir. Truly, nothing you can do can best my own attempts."

"I'll be sending the pair of you to your mother if you do not cease your endless complaint."

"Eir thinks herself superior, Thor. She desires no one to criticize, she is above such grouse."

Eir humphed and left the triage.

Thor chuckled. "You are too severe on her, brother. She cares for us, you know."

"Aye. And I her. But she is too maudlin, and my ribs are fine. What's more, she has a wart on her finger…it keeps brushing against my skin unpleasantly."

Thor turned a face. "Really, Loki. Must you be so graphic?"

He shrugged. "We won," he smiled.

"Did you doubt it?"

"Aye. I did. For the fight was my doing…I rather expected to lose on account of it."

"What a man you are, Loki. You have such an abysmally bad self image! It was because it was for you and your freedom that father and I planned our victory so carefully."

Loki's face was blank. "Surely not."

"Indeed, we orchestrated the entire thunderbolt…"

"Thor, you are a poor liar," came the King's voice. "Do not attempt it." He walked over to his sons. "Well, Loki. You are free from the confines of an undesirable marriage. What shall you do?"

"Get married," and he smiled at Thor.

* * *

She hadn't slept at all…there had been no word from the palace regarding the outcome of the battle. Jane thought that it must have at least not resulted in many dead Aesir, whatever the final outcome was, for she was certain that she would have heard that news.

She was in the kitchen, cold once more. She had made a strong brew, for her eyes were heavy and the chill lulling.

She wanted to curl in her bed, wrapped in her blanket.

"News from the palace!" cried out a youngish lad. "News from the palace!" he was handing out leaflets…

…funny. Their cottage was tucked enough away from the main road that they almost never received news this way.

Jane walked out. "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning, my Lady," he returned her smile, and handed her a leaflet. "News from the Palace this fine morning! Norns be praised, Asgard was victorious!"

Jane snapped the page from him, examining it closely.

The boy went away, his voice fading out as Jane read…

…and her brow slowly furrowed.

"I see you are processing what that says, daughter."

She whirled around to see her father, and she swallowed. "A wedding."

"Aye," he stepped near her. "Appears our Dark Prince conceded and agreed to marry the Vanir Princess to spare Asgard any more loss. Vanaheim, as well…they suffered greatly."

Her eyes found the page; she read vigorously. "He is sacrificing himself?"

"It appears so."

And the tears spilled down her face…she quickly wiped them away, and turning to the rising sun…"Well. There's things to see to," and she went to the house.

"Are you attending? It's scheduled for this coming end of week."

Jane stopped. She had no idea what she was doing…she swallowed. "I'll go if it is expected of the citizens of the Realm to go, otherwise no," she wasn't facing him.

"Jane, take care," he went to her…

Her eyes were red. She was swallowing her emotion. "I'm fine."

"You love him. He is marrying another. You are no such thing," he took her hand.

"Such is the life of a commoner in love with a Prince, father. I am no fool," she spat. "I know that his heart is mine, but his duty is to Asgard. Allow me to have my anger lest it fester and rot my soul. I have but little else…" she saw his worry, and softened. "Do not fear, father," she kissed his hand. "This shall fade. But a passing fancy. Give me a fortnight to lament my heart, and all will be well again," and he smiled reassuringly, and Jane went into the house.

She shook as she poured the water from the bucket to the sink.

She heaved as she cooked the pheasant Caspar had shot earlier.

She cried in her wine after he went to bed, and she stayed awake, pining for a dream…

* * *

"You are cruel, Loki," Thor said, shaking his head. "This is no way to marry a maid."

"Ah, but she is playful. She will enjoy this more than even she knows," he downed his drink and walked to the balcony, massaging his sore ribs.

True, it was a bit more than mischievous to play thus.

…but, he thought, she may as well get used to it.

* * *

_A/N: The quotes in italics are from "The Art of War."_

_Many thanks to everyone reviewing __following, etc, this story! I have two chapters left, which might be condensed into one...we'll see!_


	11. Chapter 11

She hadn't meant to end up at the shop, it just happened.

She hadn't meant to look at new frocks (that just happened, too).

It was a pale violet color, almost white…no sleeves, a very full skirt, and a bow in the back. It flowed. It was whimsical. Gorgeous.

And it was everything she wasn't at present.

Jane sighed as she eyed the thing…tomorrow Loki was getting married. Married! And what was she doing?

Shopping for a dress.

Why was she doing such a thing…?

Well, if she was being honest (which she wasn't), she would have said that she wanted to look glorious and shove it in his face. She would have said that she wanted go to his ridiculous sham of a wedding and look at his bride right in the eye as she danced with him and smiled at her. She would have wanted him to see her, to realize all that he had given up…

But she didn't think of herself as any prize. Not really.

And she understood that though he loved her, his duty was to Asgard.

This knowledge didn't quell the sting.

"It is lovely, isn't it Miss?"

Jane hadn't moved from the dress. She was lost in her reverie, and had been staring at it. "It is, yes."

"Why don't you try it on, Lady Foster?"

Her eyes snapped to Ahimsa, the shop owner. "Oh, no," she told her. "No…it is much too much. I couldn't possibly…"

"Quit yer fussin' and try it on…" and she shoved the gown into her arms, ushering her to the little room in the back where ladies of stature tried dresses on that they could afford.

Jane wasn't one of them.

But she tried it on all the same.

And it was lovely…

She turned around, gazing at her reflection. She would leave her hair down…she had suitable shoes…

Stop it, Jane. You can't afford this! What's more, a new frock was purchased just a few months ago!

"Oh, Lady Foster! You are a vision!" Ahimsa exclaimed.

Jane whirled around to face her, and she blushed deeply. "Ahimsa!" she cleared her throat. "Thank you…I must be going now…" and she began to take it off.

"For the Prince's wedding, m'Lady?"

"No," she shortly replied.

"Mm. I tell ye what. I've been quite busy lately, what with all of these state weddings. How about we work out a deal where you pay me in installments?"

"That's very kind, but I don't know that my father and I can really afford it…"

"Nonsense! I'll make ye a deal no one could refuse!"

And she did.

And Jane Foster was the proud owner of a lovely new dress.

"Where ye been, daughter?" and he spotted the wrapping. "Ah-ha. So, you've decided to go to the Prince's wedding."

"I have not…but Ahimsa is pushy," Jane quickly went to her room and put the thing away. "What's more, she said she'd starve if I didn't buy it. Would you have me commit inadvertent murder, father? Surely not," she began to make tea.

"But you're going all the same. I know I am. It's to be a grand affair, I hear."

"I wouldn't know," her chin was up as she poured out the tea.

"No. You are deliberately ignoring all things wedding."

"I'm doing no such thing," she busied herself with tidying up. "I merely have very important matters to tend to, and a silly wedding no one cares about…a wedding which is really just a sham…is not my concern."

"A sham, is it?"

She sat opposite him. "Of course it is."

"How do you reckon?" a rueful smile spread across his face.

"Oh, I don't know, father. Perhaps because he _told_ me that he loved _me_," she hissed, and she was pleased with the effect. "That's right. He doesn't love her. He says that she is a witch in Royal wear," (he never said such a thing, but it sounded good).

"Well, there is a wedding tomorrow, dressed up witches or no, and I think that you should go."

"I already went to a wedding for a Prince here, not two months ago," she paused. "_And_ I thought that my heart would break then!"

"Perhaps you are mistaken and it won't break tomorrow," Caspar offered.

"Really, father, can you be so guileless? Would you have me go and witness such a display? It is a farce, and my sweet nature would be compromised. How could you, father? Tainting your only child in such a fashion," Jane smiled and stood.

"As you like, Jane. Norns know _I _cannot _make_ you do anything."

"Save your wash," she added playfully.

"Trust you for that," and he left her laughing there.

But her smile quickly faded, and Jane was left feeling hollow inside.

Her heart was beating quite frantically, almost as though it was pleading with her not to ignore the vessel, begging her to do something to save it. "What can I do?" she whispered. "He is marrying a Princess, and I won't be a consort. I won't disrespect myself so unabashedly," she hurried about, trying to stave off the tears filling her vision.

That night, she dreamed…

_She entered the vast hall, her footfalls echoing in the chamber…she was wearing the dress she had procured, and she was looking for him. She wanted him to see her…_

_See me see me see me…_

_And there he was. Standing opposite a woman in black. A witch…_

_Jane stopped walking toward him, for suddenly she was in her room._

_And Loki was there, and the witch._

_And he was kissing her…_

_Jane looked away, tried to escape her room._

_"__Jane."_

_She turned, and the witch was on her bed…Loki was looking at Jane. _

_"__Is she dead?"_

_"__Aye, I killed her."_

_"__Oh no! No…you shouldn't have killed her…" Jane went over to the figure in black, and saw her own dead face looking up at her. _

She awoke with a start and to the sound of bells in the distance.

Was she too late?

Jane got up out of bed in a rush…threw on a robe and cleaned her teeth.

Caspar was sitting at the table when she arrived.

"Why are the bells ringing? What time is it?"

"About ten in the morning."

"But…" she _had_ overslept, but not that much. And the wedding ceremony was scheduled for that night.

"They always play the bells when there is a great ceremony…" he looked at her. "You should go."

* * *

Frederick wasn't a big boy, not at all. This was part of the reason he had been selected to be the bell boy. He hung from the ropes atop the Palace like a worm dangling from a hook.

After a few minutes engaged thus, he swung off, his ears stinging from the din. He disliked the way the job made him feel…as though he had tiny insects crawling under his skin and constant screaming in his ears. The sensation, after ringing the bells, would last all day.

And lately, there had been cause to ring them quite frequently.

A few weddings, and a victorious battle.

He hurried down the bell tower, taking note that the atmosphere was decidedly different from other state weddings he'd witnessed.

And no one from the bride's family was present. That too, was odd.

His mother said that the Prince wasn't marrying at all, that the All-Father was ancient, and that he had mucked up the real purpose: to celebrate Asgard's victory.

_"__But then shouldn't we say somethin', muva?" Freddy asked her._

_"__Nay, boy. 'Tis not our place to interfere…we jus tend to the affairs of state."_

_"__Can you really be sure that there ain't no wedding? The princes, I've seen, they're all amok."_

_"__Well, I don't know nufin 'bout those Princes. But I hear they be odd."_

And so odd they were, to little Fredrick.

He hurried down the stairs to the courtyard, hoping to see the guards so that he might be paid properly.

He ran into the wall which was Prince Thor.

"Oh! Beggin' your pardon, Master Prince, Sir…" he stammered out.

"Never mind, boy. Where are you off to?"

"Home, sir. Only I be needin' paid," he smiled.

Such innocence could not be reprimanded. Thor was not accustomed to be talked to thus, but he was full young. "And for what do you require payment?"

"For the bells, Sir Majesty."

"Bells?" he laughed.

"Aye. I be ringing the bells for The High Prince Majesty's weddin'."

_The High Prince Majesty._ He shook his head and hid a smirk. "In that case, what do they pay you, young Squire?"

"Two Units," he smiled.

Thor nodded. "Come with me," he began to walk to the castle. "Tell me…what was your name?"

"Frederick. Only me mum calls me Freddy."

"And which do you prefer?"

"Frederick, Sir Prince Sir."

"Aye, then, Frederick. What do you think of this wedding?"

"Not much, Prince Sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Sir High Majesty…" (Thor chuckled) "…there ain't no one 'ere. Where are the Vanir? The High Princess? Where be the flowers and such?" he gesticulated.

"You see much, my lad. Perhaps…what if I told you it was to be a surprise?"

He looked at Thor crookedly. "'ow can a wedding be a surprise?"

Thor stopped when they were in a great room, and opened a large golden chest. "When one party doesn't know about it."

"But…" Frederick shoved his hands into his pocket. "…what if the one 'o don't know…what if they don't wanna get married? What den?"

"Valid point," he handed the boy a purse. "And here is one hundred Units for your pains, and to keep absolutely silent about this conversation until tomorrow…if you say anything, I shall know…and the Sorcerer Prince shall fill your chambers with black snakes."

Frederick's eyes went wide. He nodded.

And ran out the door.

"I would never condescend to frightening a small child with black snakes. I'd fill his house with spiders. Much less effort," and Loki approached Thor. "Why on earth would you tell the child such things? What if it reaches Jane?"

"He won't," Thor laughed.

"How can you be certain?"

"The same way in which _you_ are certain that Lady Foster won't despise you for this charade."

"I never said that I was certain of _that_, brother. What I am certain of is that she will forgive me, and any rancor harbored will melt at my tangental whisper of adoration."

"You are quite the rogue, Loki. I am pleased that I have the good fortune to escape your adoration."

Loki laughed. "But you are a fine specimen, Thor…such sinewy pleasure you must offer your Princess. I can scarce imagine the scene lest I am overcome…" he winked at Thor and left him laughing.

True, what he was playfully attempting was indeed a risk. Jane may be so angry that she will refuse to listen to him…

But he was very sure that she would, eventually. And he truly believed that she would laugh and be relieved.

It may just not happen at once.

* * *

She was fussing with her gown. Her hair was down, and she even applied some makeup…

"Jane, have you seen…? Ah. You _are_ going then?" Caspar was smiling at her.

"I've decided that this is a mind over matter problem. If I do not mind, it will not matter," she slipped on some shoes and brushed passed her father.

"But you are early, Jane…the Aesir won't be expected for at least an hour," Caspar said after her.

"I know it," but she left anyway.

Jane hurried along the dirt road, lifting her skirts up to avoid them being utterly ruined.

It doesn't matter it doesn't matter…

…she wanted to see Loki before the ceremony. She wanted to see him, tell him that she thought that this was a shit situation, but that she would always love him.

She didn't hate him…she never could. But she was right pissed at the whole thing.

Jane didn't notice that there were no guardsmen stationed at the entrance.

Didn't take note of the lack of ribbons, music, flowers…

She found herself in a garden, adjacent to the Palace grounds…and she looked up at the stone structure.

How much she desired at that moment to be wealthy!

To have _something_ to offer Asgard besides her citizenship!

She was nothing.

A commoner…in love with a Prince.

Jane covered her face with her hands, dropped them in a sigh…she came here with a purpose…and she would see it through.

She walked less deliberately for the Palace, her face to the floor…and began to ascend a set of stairs…

She looked up to gain her bearings…

…and there he was.

Jane swallowed.

He was staring at her from the top of the staircase.

"Your Majesty," she began. "I understand there is to be a wedding."

"Aye," but his voice cracked a touch. "Though it isn't nearly as resplendent as is custom."

"I had not noticed," she took a step. "I am not in the habit of frequenting the Palace, other than when it is required of me."

"No? A creature such as yourself would do well to visit quite often…the Palace is drab and your luminescent nature would assuage the grey."

Another step. "But what do you know of my nature?" she laughed. "You are the Prince, and do not fraternize with commoners…"

"But are you a commoner?" she was nearly at him now. "You look nothing like one…nay. You jest. You are a lady of rank…one who could surely win the eye and heart of a Prince."

She was in front of him now, smiling. "Not enough, apparently."

"Not enough what?" he eyed her mouth.

"Not enough of his heart to dissuade his marriage…he won a battle, but remains engaged to a witch."

"A witch?" he laughed.

"Aye…a terrible one. With warts and scales and a hook nose…" she swallowed, and lost her voice. "Loki…" she choked.

…and he grabbed her, kissing her voraciously and lifting her to a wrap around him…he pressed against the wall, never leaving her mouth…his hands on her ass, then feeling every part of her…

"Jane Jane…I've missed you so…" he stammered between kisses.

And tears fell from her eyes…"You won you won…you aren't dead…"

"I'm not," and he nibbled at her neck.

"But as good as…you are to be married in an hour…"

He pulled away and looked at her. "What if…what if there was no witch, Jane?"

"What?"

"What if I told you," and her feet fell to the floor. "That there was to be no wedding to a Vanir Princess?"

"I'd say…" she was confused.

"What if, furthermore, I said that I was planning on marrying an Aesir Lady?"

"You're not…?"

…and now she looked at him fully…

He had a roguish smile on his face.

And she slapped it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much to JaninaM8! There is but one last chapter here to go. I so appreciate everyone reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It is so much fun to write!_


	12. Chapter 12

She felt like an idiot.

She didn't suffer this feeling gracefully; since, you know, she wasn't.

"Did she break it off, then?" she stood away from him, arms folded.

Loki was rubbing his cheek. "Not exactly," and he leaned his back to the wall.

No. She was beginning to see things quite clearly. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"I mean…"

"Did you break it off? Sacrifice the poor Princess's heart?"

"No."

Her lip quivered. "What are you saying Loki? Be precise, now."

He cleared his throat. "I mean I…" this was all going terribly wrong. How had he managed to muck this up so utterly? Thor had been right, and he winced. Should he just come clean? He was certain of her love…her forgiveness, now that the air was electric and raw, not so much. "Jane. Look. There isn't going to be a wedding to a Vanir Princess. After we won, that was certain."

Her arms fell. "Yes?"

"And so, well. I rather thought that it might be fun to…ah…" he turned away from her, tracing the stone of the wall with his fingertip. "Play a game," he smirked at her. "You aren't cross, are you?"

"Not…?" she breathed. What an utter utter ass! And what a fool was she, that she fell for this charade! "Cross! No no, your Highness, I'm not cross. I'm humiliated, infuriated, quivering with such vexation that I cannot see!"

"Well, as long as you aren't upset…"

"Shut up."

He had never, _never_ been addressed thus. He liked it.

"How could I be such a fool?!" and she began to pace about. "You said that victory, and you not dying, would ensure that you didn't marry!"

"Of course, one cannot marry if one is dead…and that is, rather obviously, not preferable to the alternative…"

"I believe I told you to shut up," she spat. "How could I have been so impossibly blind? It's my own fault…." she was talking to herself, it seemed. "I've never been in love before. I wasn't thinking clearly," she paused and looked at him. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Jane, what are you saying?" his brow furrowed.

"I'm saying, Your Majesty, that you are a selfish cad. A roguish cur…you put the entire Realm at the ready for a wedding for your pleasure. Of course, you _can_ do that. You are our Prince. And I see plain as day that this will never work. We are from different worlds. Your selfish nature will never coalesce with my own," she glared at him. Yes…she had known all along. This would never work. Her tastes were too simple. She had no desire to become a Princess and attend state events. True, she loved him, but what would she be sacrificing for this love? Her very soul, she believed.

"_My _selfish nature, My Lady?" he pulled himself away from the wall and walked toward her. "You are blind in your innocence. Who was it that was so attentive that he staved off his own pleasure so to allow your comfort? Who was it that convinced Thor, God of Thunder, that pursuing you was folly? I know his disposition. He is a child, easily distracted…he would have used you, then disposed of you. One could, if one was cruel, claim that it was selfish not to marry the Princess, I suppose…but only if one is moronic in the extreme. No. I am most certainly _not_ selfish," he paused in his diatribe. "Of course, since you are simple in your taste, and you live in a cottage, you haven't much opportunity to wander outside of your own little life. You wouldn't know how a monarch behaves," he had a false smile on his face.

"How dare you," she whispered.

"Oh but I dare, Jane. You have said quite enough."

"There is a reason that I have avoided all interaction with so-called monarchs heretofore, Your Majesty. And you just illustrated all of them in your behavior, in your speech…I cannot…I _will not_ be a party to this farce."

"Farce?"

"You cannot love. No one with such power or money can. I would rather suffer my own broken heart than continue on in this fashion," she curtseyed, and turned to go.

"You are leaving?" he asked, with a hint of consternation.

"Yes," not looking at him.

"Know this, Jane…" he took her arm. "I have loved you with more ardor than I have ever experienced. I have loved you, and it has consumed me utterly. I have loved you, and felt the draw of kind…but if you leave, I cannot see you again."

Jane looked at him…and she felt the tears sting…she turned toward him, kissed his mouth softly.

Then she wrenched her arm free and left the garden in her formal gown.

"She's gone," he said to no one but himself.

He couldn't think.

Couldn't move…he felt quite numb.

"Guards!" he yelled. "Guards!" he shrieked.

And two of said guards were immediately upon him. "Your Highness?"

"Close the Palace. There will be no wedding," he turned. "You there…come with me," he turned, though he didn't feel it, and began to walk to his chambers. "I want you stationed outside of my door at all times. No one is to interrupt my respite. No one is to knock…if Thor comes, send him away directly. I am not to be disturbed under any circumstance. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good," and he went into his room.

There…she had been right there….he had whispered soft words to her…kissed her…his head fell back onto the heavy wooden door.

He slid to the floor…

…and he wept.

* * *

Jane had run a bit, walked a bit…but never made it home. For hours it seemed, she wandered.

How old was she? Five hundred…something? Yet she was full naive.

A Prince! Who was she kidding.

Jane Foster was not made to marry a Prince. She was made to tend to her father and to study the sky. In her rapture, she had forgotten her first passion…

She would see to that tomorrow.

Tonight, she would drink.

Her father had a tab at the Lighted Candle…she'd go there and drink herself into oblivion.

For she loved him, in spite of herself.

And oh, how she had wanted to stay there with him!

But she wanted to punish him first, and then she saw just how impossible the situation was. She could never be a Princess. She was not that person.

She entered the pub downtrodden, and felt fully the weight of what had just happened. She slid into a booth and folded her hands.

"That is quite a costume for a pub. Unless that was not your design at the outset."

Jane looked up and saw Prince Thor there. "Your Highness…I…"

"Mind if I join you?" he sat opposite her, pint in hand. "Another, keep!" he lifted the glass, never leaving Jane's face. "Have you seen my brother?"

Jane blushed. "Your Majesty…"

"Thor."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thor, thank you. I have. Seen him, that is…" she took a steadying breath, dropped her gaze. "…and it…" her pint came. She sipped.

"I take it didn't go well? Loki called the wedding off."

Her eyes snapped to him.

"You look lovely," he smiled. "Bit overdressed for this lot," he looked around. "But still, lovely. Care to talk about it?"

"With you? Ha, no. Not especially."

Thor sat back. "I don't make it a habit to become involved with affairs which concern my brother," he had a faraway look on his face. "They are usually complex and vexing. He is dramatic, my Lady."

"You don't say?" she was sarcastic in her reply.

He laughed. "Aye. There was the time that he was convinced that he was adopted. Countless tantrums. The many, many times that he claimed I was our parents' favorite son, though it is plain enough that our Queen favors him. I could go on."

"I think I understand," she sipped.

"But…he loves you, my Lady."

"So? Love isn't everything, you know. I have lived long enough to understand that much."

"But it is a powerful thing. One that cannot simply be ignored because it is inconvenient."

Jane sighed.

"Do you love my brother?"

She shrugged. "What is love, Thor? It clouds judgment…renders the sufferer illogical. I am logical," she slammed the table with her fist. "I've lost myself."

"Nay…you have discovered another part of you."

"Well. It's a rubbish part."

He laughed. "Have you left him bereft?"

"Of?"

"You."

"I have," her chin was held high.

"For good?"

"Yes."

Thor sighed. "Well, then I suppose I had go back to the Palace. He is likely either whimpering in a corner or turning servants into mice."

"He is something, isn't he?" she smiled sadly.

"He is passionate and profound. One of the sharpest minds in all of Yggdrasil. But…in some ways, he is full young. Despite his age. He thinks me thick…but I prefer him to believe that than set him to right. He needs someone of equal intellect, one whom he respects, to reign him in. He lets his fancy get the better of him too often."

"Mmhm. And I am that someone, I suppose?"

Thor raised his eyebrows.

"Look. I am a common girl. I am ill suited for royal life."

"Keep telling yourself that Jane. But rest assured, Loki would never have fallen in love with a mere common girl," and he rose. "I hope to see you quite soon."

…and Jane drank that night; drank more than she had in some time.

She stumbled into her house…cottage…and collapsed on her bed in her too-expensive gown.

* * *

His thunderous steps rocked the palace, for when Thor had a purpose, everyone knew.

"Your Majesty, His Royal Prince does not wish to be disturbed," objected the guard.

"Out of my way, sir Knight."

"But…the Prince…"

"Out of my way, or you shall feel the weight of my Hammer. You shall not be pleased."

The guardsman stepped to the side, and Thor blasted the door down with Mjölnir…

"I'm not fixing that," came Loki's voice from the darkness.

"So you shall have no door," Thor walked over to the chairs…but the pitch was profound. "Loki?"

"Here," his voice was on the floor.

He was slumped against the far war, obscured completely by the darkness.

"Well well. A floor dweller. Never thought I'd see the day."

"If you are quite through destroying my chambers, I'm rather busy."

"Doing what?" he sat on the floor across from him.

"Currently I'm composing a symphony of such sweetness and profundity that the High Priestess's ears will bleed from the sheer beauty of it."

"I do not think that she will approve of her ears bleeding, brother. You'd better create more heinous a tune."

Loki scoffed at the statement. "I daresay that I cannot…my musical acumen is too sharp to create anything but the most lovely cadence."

"Loki. You cannot play a flute."

"Shut up, Thor. No one likes to play anymore," and he stood.

Thor stood as well. "Well, some things are not playful."

"Therein lies the problem. Everything can be playful."

"Jane Foster doesn't think so."

"Do not mention her," and he turned and went to the window.

"Why not? You love her, is that not so?"

"Thor, do you like your hands?"

"I…what?"

And he turned. "Because I can change them into two loaves of bread if you do not cease your mention of that particular lady."

"Come, Loki. You love her."

"…or what about two dogs to compliment your personality? I can change your hands into dogs."

"Loki…hear me, brother…"

"I've heard quite enough, thank you. The lady in question had _much_ to say. Too much, really. No one has any respect…no honor. Imagine if Odin had been addressed thus by a commoner…because that's what she is, Thor. A commoner."

"A commoner whom you love."

"It matters not," he muttered.

"It matters! It is everything, Loki! How can you be so daft?"

"And now you insult me. Has it escaped your notice that I am the most proficient Sorcerer in the Nine?"

"No. You remind us all daily," he went to him. "Truly, Loki…you should go to her."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Your pride shall be your downfall."

"So be it."

Thor sighed. "Loki..please. Do not ruin this…do not close yourself off…she is a fine lady."

"She is a wanton wench."

"Loki!" Thor set Mjölnir down and rubbed his face. "I know that you love her. I know this as sure as I know anything. You cannot let this go…it will destroy you and any hope you have at happiness," he touched his arm. "Please, brother. Give it some thought."

Thor left.

Loki looked out of his window…

He didn't want to admit it, but both Thor and Jane were right.

He loved her.

But he was a Prince…she a commoner. Perhaps there was no way in which to reconcile that fact.

* * *

The Highest Realm never spoke of the wedding that never was… at least, not in the open. There had been whispers…but nothing came of them.

People went about their business the way they always had, for broken hearts were common enough and a private thing.

There were whispers that the Dark Prince was more mournful than ever. That he was angered by some such thing…

There was concern that he would unleash his Seiðr on the innocent to make them pay for some phantom affront.

But after a month or so thus, the whispers ebbed, and there was once more nothing but the trivia to speak of.

And Jane Foster noted it with a close eye.

Perhaps she wasn't as common as she had thought.

She desired a riveting mind. Someone who talked about interesting things…challenged her…

She attempted to discover this among her people…but it was for naught.

…and her mind drifted to the Palace and its occupants…

It came upon a day when harvest season was at its highest, and Jane was out in the gardens, procuring vegetables for stew and canning.

She wiped her brow and thought of the tea that needed brewing…

"It is a fine day," came a voice.

Jane's back froze. She did not turn…"That it is. Harvest is a lovely time."

"Aye. It is. And with the sun so stationed, it allows a warmth to spread nicely…a refuge from night's chilling creep."

Jane closed her eyes.

"And when one has the good fortune to see a maiden in the green, it makes it all the lovelier…" his voice was very close now.

Jane opened her eyes.

And there he was.

"Loki."

"Hello, Jane," he smiled.

"How are you?"

"Well, interesting that you should ask," he turned and plucked a strawberry from the vine. "I have been…Mm…less than well these past weeks…I have had to repair a door in my chambers…I have had to scold the cook…dismiss several gardeners…argued with my family on repeated occasions…they say that I am out of sorts."

"Are you?"

"I am, yes. You see…I have been quite foolish."

Jane smiled and looked away. "What a shame you needed to treat your servants in such a fashion; that they must needs suffer your idiocy."

He cleared his throat. "Aye. Just so."

She looked at him.

"That is why, Jane Foster, I have asked to leave."

"Leave?" her face registered confusion.

"Leave," he whispered. "I am no Prince. I never have been…now, I am not a commoner, either…I don't know who I am."

"You are a mighty sorcerer," Jane offered. "The very best of men."

"I love you, my Lady…please, consent to ease my suffering…"

But he never finished, Jane was on him in an instant.

She kissed him feverishly, desperately…tearing his clothes from him…

…and they made love in the garden, under Asgard's sun.

"Jane," he said later in their twine, "Will you marry me?"

"I will," she kissed him. "But only if we live at the Palace and travel the Nine."

"The Palace?"

"You are a Prince. That is who you are. Far be it for me to deny you your identity. But you required some humility, and I gave it to you."

"You? You gave me my humility?"

"I did, yes," she smiled.

"Nay. It was my own sharp mind which produced it…you think too highly of yourself."

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he kissed her neck.

"Shut up."

* * *

_A/N: Well! That's it. What a fun ride! Thank you so much, JaninaM8! You are the absolute best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed this story. It was great fun to write. _


End file.
